From The Ashes
by MelancholyRose611
Summary: 07 Movie - When tragedy strikes close to home for the autobots and their human friends, their lives will change forever. Will they be able to pick up the pieces? Will things ever be the same? From the depths of every tragedy there will always be hope.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

This is my first story that I've been brave enough to post up here. I have to admit that I admire everyone who posts their stories for others to read and enjoy. I hope this one is well received, I would love to hear your opinions on it… also recommendations to make it better or plot progression ideas would be welcome too.

This particular story/plot bunny hit me upside the head like a wrench from Ratchet's hands. I couldn't shake it and as a result I began to write… It does start with a series of flashbacks of pivotal moments in Sam's life, that progress up to the present time and the situation he finds himself in currently.

Also, I have deviated from the original storyline in the movie as Jazz is alive and well in this… I really disliked that they killed him in the movie.

This story will at times be rather dark as it will deal with drama, tragedy and death. After looking over the ratings guide here on FF I have decided to downgrade my fic to T.

Please Read and Review! Thanks Much!

Disclaimer - These amazing characters, and specific quotes from the movie (with the exception of my original character and the idea for this story) do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them for a short time for recreational purposes. Promise.

Takes a deep breath…. Here it goes!

--

From The Ashes - Chapter 1

By - MelancholyRose611

--

_"Fifty years from now when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" He watched as Mikaela thought long and hard about what she was going to do next. Her decision made she got into the awaiting camaro with Sam smiling as he climbed in behind her._

_--_

_The air all around them was filled with smoke and settling debris as the battle between the autobots and the decepticons battled on around them. Captain Lennox ran up to him as he stood atop of the tow truck, "Alright, I can't leave my guys back there, so here take this flare. There's a tall white building with statues on it, go to the roof, set the flare, signal the chopper…"_

_"No! I can't do this…"_

_As Captain Lennox forcefully shoved the cube into his shaking hands he grabbed a fistful of his shirt. The Captain's eyes were filled with a fierce determination that only a seasoned soldier could possess, "Listen to me! You're a soldier now! Alright, I need you to take this cube, get it into military hands while we hold them off. Or a lot of people are going to die!"_

_Sam clutched the cube tightly to his chest as he looked wide eyed at the soldier before him. The tense silence was disrupted when the large black mech that was Ironhide spoke urgently from above them, "Sam we will protect you!" _

_Sam nodded and with one last look at Mikaela took off at a jog. He was stopped when he heard Mikaela call his name a note of desperation in her voice. As he turned she grabbed his shirt tightly within her delicate hands, "No matter what happens… I'm really glad I got in that car with you."_

_Before anything else could be said Ironhide spoke urgently, "Sam get to the building!"_

_Ratchet turned the urgency in his voice was tangible as the decepticon forces came closer, "Move!" With one last glance at Mikaela he turned and ran from the raging battle behind him, further away from the girl that he wanted to do nothing but run to._

_--_

_The battle at Mission City was over, Sam had plunged the cube into Megatron's chest and by doing so had saved Optimus Prime's life. Once everyone had been evacuated and repaired they had made their way to the lookout on the outskirts of Tranquility. The sun was setting in the sky as they sat quietly enjoying a long deserved moment of peace. _

_Sam was leaning back against the windshield of Bumblebee's camaro form, Mikaela laying atop of him giving him a kiss here and there. Her smile warmed his heart and made his pulse quicken. He had the love of his dreams curling up against him as the sun set above. They were surrounded by their newest and greatest friends, quite literally, in the universe._

_--_

_Years later while Sam and Mikaela were at college, the Dean had pulled him from their class and Mikaela had followed, an icy dread in the pit of her stomach. "Sam… I regret to inform you of this but… there has been an accident… the plane that your parents were on… it was shot down… there were no survivors… I am so very sorry Samuel…" _

_Sam heard the deans words, but his mind screamed at him that it was a lie. The walls around him seemed to close in on him and he felt as if he could no longer breathe. He bolted away from those eyes filled with sympathy. He heard Mikaela running after him yelling for him to wait but he kept running until he reached the main entrance doors. Flinging the doors open he staggered outside into the fresh air. When he reached the steps his body was trembling to the point where he collapsed leaning on the railing for support. Mikaela came up behind him sitting on the steps with him as she held him protectively against her body. As soon as her arms wrapped around him the reality of the dean's words hit him with a vengeance. His already faltering resolve crashed down and the tears began to fall. "Oh Sam… I'm so sorry… It'll be okay…shhh… I'm here Sam…"_

_--_

_Sam and Mikaela were sitting on the football field with their college classmates, adorning their caps and gowns as they awaited for their names to be called. When Mikaela was called to the stage everyone clapped and cheered, Sam stood and shouted "Way to go Kaela!" She turned on the stage and when their eyes met she flashed that brilliant smile at him and his heart melted. When Sam was called he heard the autobots cheering, as well as Will, Sarah and Annabelle._

_After the graduation events Sam and Mikaela had returned with the others to the base to find a party awaiting them. Bumblebee and Jazz played music for everyone and the two danced together having a blast along with everyone else. Later in the evening the party had begun to wind down and Bumblebee decided to play a slower song for his young charge. As the soft music floated through the air Sam held out his hand to Mikaela and with a grace that years ago he had not possessed he twirled his girlfriend and they danced in each others arms. They gazed into one another's eyes as everyone stood nearby watching with pride and happiness in their eyes and optics._

_--_

_Sam had never been as nervous as he was today in the whole entirety of his life, of that he was sure. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves and he walked through the large entrance to the medbay. He saw that Ratchet was tinkering with something at his workbench on the far wall, "Ratchet?"_

_The CMO turned around, saw Sam his facial plates shifted to show that he was smiling, "Hello Samuel, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"_

_Sam shifted nervously on his feet a bit, "Well, I was wondering if you had time to talk about something. It's really important actually, about me and Mikaela."_

_Ratchet knelt down in front of him and gazed at him with serious optics, "Is something wrong Samuel?"_

_Sam resisted the sudden urge to fidget and shook his head, "No, nothing's wrong… I just wanted to ask you something important." Sam took his continued silence as permission to speak and he locked gazes with the autobots medic, " I know over the years you have grown quite attached to Mikaela and you're her guardian and all…and since you've been more of a father to her then her real dad… it just makes sense to ask you for your permission instead of him…"_

_Sam watched as Ratchet's right optic ridge raised slightly in curiosity then his gaze softened, "What is it that you need to ask me Samuel?"_

_Sam took a deep calming breath then pulled a small black velvet box out of his pocket and opening it to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring. Sam couldn't help but smile, " I would like your approval and permission to ask Mikaela to marry me."_

_--_

_That evening Sam sat at the lookout with Mikaela atop a blanket he had brought with them and they watched the sunset together in a comfortable silence. As the last golden rays of sunlight cascaded over them Bumblebee began to play soft music from his speakers and he turned his headlights on to give them some light. Sam stood up from the blanket and offered his hand to Mikaela, "May I have this dance?" _

_Mikaela smiled, her aqua eyes glittering with happiness as she accepted his hand and was easily pulled into his embrace. They danced together for quite some time basking in each others presence under the star spattered sky. When the music came to an end Sam pulled Mikaela close to him and leaned his forehead against hers, " I love you Kaela."_

_Mikaela's breath ghosted over his lips, "I love you too Sam."_

_Sam smiled and kissed her forehead then pulled back so that he could look into her eyes. "I've loved you since that first day of kindergarten Mikaela. Even then I knew that I wanted to spend my life with you. As we grew up and we grew apart I still loved you. Then when it seemed that I would never get the chance to be with you… everything changed. We were brought together when the autobots fell from the heavens… Without you my soul is incomplete, I want to love you for the rest of my life Kaela…"_

_He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box and he watched as Mikaela's eyes widened. He knelt down on one knee and opened the box revealing the ring, it's diamonds sparkled and danced in the warm light from Bumblebee's headlights. Mikaela gasped softly and her eyes were brimming with tears. "Mikaela will you marry me?"_

_--_

_The sun shone brightly from the heavens as Sam stood outside the autobots base in his tuxedo before the hulking form of Optimus Prime. By his side was Bumblebee and Ironhide. Jazz was standing on the other side of Optimus along with Ratchet, although his optics were dim as his holoform was active. Captain Lennox, his wife Sarah and their daughter Annabelle standing nearby waiting as well._

_A moment later Jazz began playing Pachalbel's Cannon in D over his speakers and his breath hitched when Mikaela came into view. She was being escorted by Ratchet's happily grinning holoform,. Mikaela was breathtakingly gorgeous in a wedding gown that was shoulder less, with a form fitting corset bodice that flared from the waist and trailed behind her. It was intricately decorated in beading and sequins and it glittered beautifully in the sunlight._

_When they finally approached him Ratchet smiled warmly and patted Sam on the back. He handed Mikaela over to Sam then allowed his holoform to disappear . Sam took her hand within his own and he grinned uncontrollably, smiling they both turned to face Optimus._

_--_

_Sam arrived at the autobots base with Bumblebee and was currently in search of Mikaela. She had not been in their apartment on base and he was worried. She had not been feeling well this morning when he had left for work. They had searched the whole base with the exception of the medbay, where they were heading now. As he and Bumblebee approached he became worried that she might have been sicker then she had led him to believe this morning._

_When they entered the medbay Mikaela was there sitting on a human sized berth while Ratchet sat beside her. Optimus, Ironhide and Jazz were standing nearby as well and that made Sam worry more. He rushed over to Mikaela and gently placed his hands upon her cheeks, "Are you alright Mikaela?" _

_Mikaela nodded and she smiled brilliantly, "Sam… I'm pregnant." _

_Sam took a sudden sharp intake of breath as those three words sunk in and then he grinned, "You're really? We're gonna be? I'm gonna be a dad?"_

_Mikaela nodded and she smiled a tear falling down her cheek. Sam pulled Mikaela off of the bed she was sitting on and lifted her into his arms hugging her tightly to his chest. "We're gonna have a baby! I'm gonna be a dad! Oh Kaela this is wonderful!" He swung her around in the air as he held her and she laughed loudly._

_--_

_"Sam… Sam wake up!" _

_Sam shot up in bed still half asleep and turned to see Mikaela sitting up in bed leaning against the headboard, her hands upon her large and round belly. "What's wrong? Is everything ok? Should I get Ratchet?" _

_Mikaela chuckled, "No Sam, I'm fine." _

_Before he could ask why she had woken him up Mikaela took his hand and laid it flat against her belly. Sam waited for a moment holding his breath and then he felt it, it was a gentle flutter of movement underneath his palm. His eyes widened then he adjusted himself so that he was on his knees in bed then placed his other hand on her belly as well. Soon the baby was pushing against both of his hands and he grinned wildly._

_--_

_"I don't like it, I don't like it one bit." Bumblebee stood there with his arms crossed over his chassis clearly showing his displeasure._

_Sam was helping Mikaela sit down on the couch in the recreation room. Ratchet was busy scanning her again and Mikaela couldn't help but roll her aqua eyes and laugh, "Ratchet… We're fine… stop worrying"_

_Ratchet shook his head, " I am just making sure Mikaela. You have just recently entered your eighth month in your pregnancy and I wish the be certain that both of you are doing well."_

_Optimus stood off to one side with Ironhide and Jazz flanking him on both sides. " I understand your concern Bumblebee however all of us must be available at this meeting in Washington D.C. and Mikaela is in no condition to travel such a great distance."_

_Bumblebee was about to argue again when Sam interrupted, "Bee, It's okay. We won't be alone. Will and Sarah will be here with us. Mikaela still has a while to go before her due date, everything will fine. You guys need to do this, it's important. Wouldn't it be great if you no longer had to hide yourselves? You deserve this chance, don't let it slip away."_

_Mikaela chimed in adding her support, "Please don't worry Bee, everything will be fine. Sam's right, you guys need to go to this meeting."_

_Bumblebee grumbled, "Without us here you won't have transportation, how will you get around?" _

_Sam laughed, "Well, just in case of anything, I'll have to get a rental that's all. No worries Bee. We'll be fine."_

_--_

_The base was currently empty with the exception of Sam and Mikaela. Mikaela was sitting down in a chair holding a pair of directions while Sam was working on the finishing touches of putting together a white sleigh bed crib. With the last screw in place Sam stood up and admired his work, doing a small victory dance which had Mikaela laughing. "Sam, I'm pretty hungry, do you want to go out to eat? I could go for some Italian cuisine. What do you say?"_

_Sam nodded, "Sure Kaela, anything you want." He helped her stand up and they made their way out of the base up to the rental that Sam had gotten for while the autobots were in Washington. He helped Mikaela into the passenger seat and then they were on their way._

_On their return trip it was rather late as they had decided to stop at the mall and grab a few odds and ends for the babies room prior to dinner. Mikaela pulled the plush Bumblebee from one of the various shopping bags and looked at it, "I think it's adorable." _

_Sam stopped at a red light then glanced over at the plush animal and grinned, "It's perfect… I think it beats a teddy bear hands down Kaela."_

_The light turned green, he looked to his right and left then slowly pulled out into the intersection. They were halfway through when they were blinded by bright lights and Mikaela screamed, "Sam look out!" Sam had only just enough time to turn his head to look out Mikaela's window to see a large truck plow into the side of their car. Mikaela's screams were drowned out by the explosion of glass and the screeching of metal as it was crushed around them._

_--_

So… that's the first bit… What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Thank you so very much for the reviews and the story alerts! I was so nervous when I posted this. I'm very happy to see that my story has been well received so far.

I will be using italics in this chapter to indicate either an incoming telephone communication or internal comm link between autobots.

Please Read and Review! Thanks Much!

Disclaimer - These amazing characters (with the exception of my original character and the idea for this story) do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them for a short time for recreational purposes. Promise.

--

From The Ashes - Chapter 2

By - MelancholyRose611

--

Sam was brought out of his reverie when a doctor emerged from the Surgery Suite where Mikaela had been rushed into hours ago. He stood unsteadily on his feet dropping the cloth he was using to slow the bleeding from the gash on his head to the floor. He had refused to be treated until he knew that his wife and child would be alright. As the doctor approached him his heart began hammering within his chest, and his body trembled uncontrollably in fear.

The doctor made his way over to where Sam was, his expression remained neutral. "Are you Sam Witwicky?"

Sam nodded, his voice was barely audible and it shook with apprehension. "How are they?"

The doctor was silent for a long moment, however his eyes betrayed what his facial expression did not and Sam felt the world closing in around him. "Your wife sustained grave injuries from the accident… the trauma caused her to go into premature labor… We had to deliver the baby, your wife began hemorrhaging… we couldn't stop it… Despite our best efforts we were unable to save your wife. I am so very sorry."

Sam suddenly felt light headed and fell back against the wall heavily. His eyes stung painfully from the tears that were threatening to fall. "No No No… Oh my god… Kaela…" His breaths became ragged and he struggled to speak, "What about our baby?"

The doctor took a step closer to him his voice soft and serious, " You have a daughter. She's been rushed upstairs to the NICU, she's seven weeks premature , they are working on stabilizing her now. Right now I need to get up there and check on her. Is there someone I can call for you?"

Sam's tear filled eyes were now locked on the doors where his now deceased Mikaela was. He could not bring himself to speak so he only shook his head 'no'.

The doctor nodded, "I will let you know what's going on with your daughter as soon as I know." With that he turned and hurried down the hall leaving Sam by himself in the brightly lit corridor.

With the doctor's words echoing within his mind Sam's legs finally gave out on him and he slid down the wall until he reached the floor. He drew his knees up to his chest and then laid his head down upon them. Raking his fingers through his hair he then intertwined them behind his head and he curled up tightly within himself. As the shock of what the doctor told him began to set in what little strength and composure he had struggled to maintain quickly crumbled. The tremors that racked his body grew in intensity and his shoulders shook as he cried out with an aching despair that threatened to swallow him whole.

Mikaela's sweet voice sounded within his mind and his heart wrenched with another wave of raw and overwhelming pain and despair. His thoughts swirled out of control to the point where it was dizzying. Her gentle laugh, her loving caresses, that mischievous glimmer in those aqua eyes… her sleep tousled appearance when she woke beside him… things that he would never be able to experience again. He closed his eyes tightly as if doing so would protect him from having to accept the harsh reality of what had happened. As he did so he saw the bright lights, Mikaela's terrified screams pierced through him all over again, then there was the explosion of glass and the devastating sound of metal being torn apart. He could not withold the whimper that escaped from his lips and he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes in a vain attempt to hold back the fresh flood of tears.

Some time later when Sam had managed to rein in his emotions to some extent he felt so very tired and weary. There was a profound and hollow ache within him and it felt as if his very soul had been torn in half. Uncurling himself from the protective ball he had been huddled in he leaned his head back against the wall behind him. He closed his eyes against the harshness of the fluorescent light above him and wiped away the numerous tears that dampened his cheeks.

It felt as if an eternity had passed since he had collapsed on the floor once the doctor had left him alone. He struggled to pull his cellular phone from his jeans pocket then attempted to read the cracked but still functioning display. It was nearing four thirty in the morning. With shaking hands and through eyes blurred with tears he managed to dial.

--

Will Lennox was roused from his sleep by the shrill ringing of the telephone on his nightstand. Fumbling in the dark for the receiver he pressed the talk button holding it to his ear, "Hello?"

_Will… it's Sam…"_

Will immediately awake sat up and threw his feet over the edge of the bed, "Sam, what's wrong?" There was silence on the line for a long moment and Will's heart sank into his feet. "Sam?"

"_She's… she's gone Will…"_

Will's hand on the phone began to tremble as he listened to Sam try to stifle a sob rising within his chest. "Sam, where are you? What happened?" Sarah had been woken up by the phone as well and was now sitting up in bed looking worriedly at Will.

_"Mikaela's dead Will… we… we were driving home… a truck ran a red light… it hit us on the passenger side… oh god Will she's gone…"_

The phone was filled with Sam's sobs again and Will felt his heart lurch and twist sickeningly within his chest, "Sam, where are you?"

_"The doctor doesn't know… if the baby's gonna make it…"_

Will leaned forward and let out a shaky breath, "I'm coming Sam, tell me where you are… What hospital?"

_"Tranquility General."_

There was a click and the handset was then filled with a dial tone. He jumped up and tossed the phone on the bed then yanked his dresser drawer open and began pulling out clothes. Will looked to his wife, his expression grim. "Sarah, hurry and get dressed, wake up Annabelle. Lets go."

Sarah looked at him with eyes filled with worry as she climbed out of their bed, "Will… what's going on?"

Will had just buttoned his jeans and was slipping on a t-shirt, "There was a car accident… Mikaela's… Mikaela's dead Sarah. Sam doesn't know if the baby's going to make it."

Tears immediately began to pool in her eyes, "Oh no." She hurried out of the room and Will heard his wife yell for Annabelle to get up and get dressed.

Will finished getting dressed and rushed his girls out to the car once they were both ready. He drove as quickly as he dared in the early morning light. Sarah looked over to Will through teary eyes, "Should we call the autobots?"

Will took a sharp turn a little too fast, the tires chirping in protest against the pavement, "Not yet, I don't know what happened and they will want to know."

Sarah nodded in understanding and they continued the drive in a tense silence. Annabelle leaned against her mothers chest, unsure of what happened other than there was an accident with her Aunt Mikaela and her Uncle Sam. When they arrived at the hospital Will parked the car and they quickly made their way inside. Will approached the information desk and asked where he could find Sam. The receptionist checked her computer terminal and then gave him directions. Sarah clasped her daughters hand tightly within her own as they chased after Will.

When the elevator they were on opened and they stepped out onto the floor Will looked down the corridor and spotted Sam. He was sitting on the floor against the wall, his knees drawn up to his chest his head buried in his hands. There was a police officer kneeling in front of him speaking to him while another stood a little ways off watching over the pair.

Will rushed down the hall at a jog, "Sam!"

Sam looked up with bloodshot eyes when he heard his name but said nothing. The police officer patted Sam's knee then slowly stood and stepped back. Will knelt down on the floor in front of Sam where the police officer had just been and took a good look at Sam. The side of his head was covered in dry blood from a gash that was there and it was bruising. He was pale and his eyes were distant.

Sam looked into his eyes, they shimmered with a pain that tore his battle tough resolve to shreds… "She's really gone Will…"

"Oh Sam… I'm so sorry…" Will pulled Sam into his arms and held onto him tightly as the young man sobbed again uncontrollably. Will looked up at the ceiling and blinked rapidly trying to prevent the tears that were threatening to spill from his own eyes. When Sam's sobs quieted a bit to soft whimpers he had Sarah and Annabelle sit with Sam. Will then stood up and walked over to the police officers. "I'm Captain William Lennox. A close friend to Sam and his family. What happened?"

The taller officer tore his gaze from Sam and turned his attention on Will, " It was a drunk driver. There were motion sensitive cameras at the intersection of the crash so the accident was recorded. Sam pulled his vehicle into the intersection when his light turned green and they were T-boned by a large pick up truck doing approximately twice the posted speed limit as it ran the red. Their car was totaled, the truck that hit them struck the passenger side crushing it. The Emergency Response Crew needed to use the jaws of life to get them out of the wreckage."

Will bristled with anger, "What happened to the driver of the truck?"

The cops eyes darkened slightly and he shook his head, "The driver of the other vehicle was able to walk away from the crash with minor injuries and he fled the scene on foot. He was apprehended only a few blocks from the accident by another officer and was brought here for treatment. He will be brought to the police station for processing and booking as soon as his injuries are tended to."

The other police officer received a message through his radio and then stepped forward. "We're needed down in the ER. The suspect is ready to be released into our custody. We'll keep you informed about what is happening with the case." With that they excused themselves and disappeared down the hallway. Will watched them go for a moment and then made his way over to Sam and his family. It was nearing six o'clock in the morning when a doctor finally came out to speak to them.

Sam looked to the doctor with fear and hope all rolled into one. "You're daughter is currently stable Mr. Witwicky. She gave us a little bit of a scare at first, but she's definitely a fighter. She weighs just under five pounds and is in an incubator in the NICU right now for observation. She is premature, but with all things considered her physical condition is rather good"

Sam let out a shuddering breath and nodded his shoulders sagging slightly in relief. Will placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The doctor looked sadly at Sam, "I know that this is an extremely difficult time for you and I am truly sorry for your loss, but at the same time I wish to congratulate you on the birth of your baby girl."

Sam was unable to find the strength to speak so Will spoke for him, "Can he see his daughter?"

The doctor nodded then looked pointedly to Sam, "Of course, but before we do though I'm going to stitch up that head wound of yours and check you over for other injuries." Sam nodded and followed the doctor down the hallway quietly. Will and his family followed close behind and they stood silently in the exam room while the doctor sutured his head wound and examined him for other injuries.

When the examination was all done he escorted Sam and Will's family upstairs to the pediatric unit. They stopped and stood outside a pair of double doors, Sarah held onto Annabelle and she looked to her husband and he nodded. He walked into the ward with Sam and the doctor had them wash up and put on clean scrubs over their clothes. Once they were set the doctor walked Sam over to an incubator in the corner of the empty room and inside was a tiny bundle wrapped in pink. Sam leaned closer to the incubator and took in every detail of the tiny life that was his daughter. He placed his hand upon the wall of the incubator and his eyes welled with tears once again.

The doctor looked from child to father and asked softly, "Would you like to hold your daughter Sam?"

Sam looked up with wide eyes, "I can hold her?"

The doctor smiled gently, "Of course, please sit in the rocker behind you." Sam did as he was told and he watched with a nervous anxiety. The doctor wrapped the infant securely in her warm blanket then carried her tiny form over to Sam. Once the doctor got him situated with the baby in his arms he stepped back, "I'll just be in the other room if you need me."

Sam tore his gaze from his daughter and looked towards the doctor's retreating back, "Did… Did Mikaela see her… before she…?" He couldn't finish the sentence as a lump formed within his throat.

The doctor turned and smiled sympathetically, "Yes, she did… for a moment." With that being said the doctor stepped out of the room quietly the door swinging shut behind him.

Will pulled up a chair in front of Sam and sat down in it. He leaned forward slightly so that he could get a good look at the tiny baby in Sam's arms. "She's absolutely beautiful Sam."

Tears slipped down Sam's cheeks his voice a hoarse whisper, "She looks just like her mother." He gently began to rock in the rocking chair as he cradled his daughter to his chest. They were both silent for quite some time, the only sound in the room was the rhythmic rocking of the chair Sam was sitting in.

Will looked up from the baby and spoke barely above a whisper, "Did… did you have names picked out?"

Sam smiled at his daughter through his tears, "Yeah…Mikaela said if we had a girl that she wanted to name her Serena."

Will nodded and gently traced a finger over the child's head, "It's a wonderful name Sam, it's perfect."

Sam looked up with eyes shimmering with pain and grief, "I don't know if I can do this alone Will."

Will shook his head and looked directly into Sam's eyes, "You're not alone Sam, you'll never be alone. You have all of us. We're all here for you, for you both." Sam did not answer him, he just looked back down to his daughter who was still sleeping in his arms.

A half an hour later his daughter had woken up and cried softly. The doctor brought a tiny bottle with formula in it and showed Sam the proper way to feed and burp her. Once that was all taken care of Will left Sam for a moment telling him that he needed to check on his wife and daughter who were still waiting out in the hall.

When he stepped through the double doors out of the NICU he saw Sarah and Annabelle sitting in the waiting area across the hall. He approached them and smiled softly, "She's beautiful… she's so very tiny Sarah."

Sarah sighed in relief, hugging Annabelle to her side, "Thank heaven the baby is alright."

He nodded and then took notice of the clock on the wall behind them and saw that it was nearing seven o'clock in the morning now. He knew that he needed to call the autobots and let them know what had happened. He knew deep down inside that they would blame themselves for this. He dreaded making the call but he knew that it had to be done. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and held it in his trembling hand. He looked to his daughter's puffy eyes, he knew that his wife had explained to her about Mikaela. He pulled her into a fierce hug and kissed the top of her head. After a long moment he pulled back from his daughter and then looked to his wife, "I need to call them. I'll be right back."

Sarah nodded and she watched as her husband disappeared down the hall. She then steered her daughter back over to the waiting area and they sat down. Annabelle leaned against her mother and Sarah wrapped her arm around her in an effort to comfort her.

When Will found himself in an empty corridor he leaned up against the wall and pinched the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath then flipped open his phone and began to scroll through his contact list until he came across the number he needed. He selected the number that would reach Optimus and then hit the call button.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Again, I want to say thank you to everyone for taking the time to read my story, and a special thank you to everyone who left reviews. I was so happy to see that people have added this story to their alert and favorites list.

This story is by far one of the more emotional pieces that I have written. I have received such a positive response to this story so far that I may find myself brave enough to upload one of my other stories as well. I started it about a year ago and it's nearly complete.

Italics in this chapter will indicate either a telephone communication or internal comm link conversation.

Please Read and Review! Thanks Much!

Disclaimer - These amazing characters (with the exception of my original character and the idea for this story) do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them for a short time for recreational purposes. Promise.

--

From The Ashes - Chapter 3

By - MelancholyRose611

--

In Washington D.C. The autobots were currently meeting with Secretary Keller and a number of key members of the government when Optimus received the call from Captain Lennox. He looked to Secretary Keller, "Please excuse me for a moment, I am receiving a cellular transmission from Captain Lennox."

Keller nodded in understanding, "Of Course."

The other autobots watched their leader as his optics dimmed slightly indicating that he was now speaking to Will. "Hello Captain Lennox."

_"Optimus."_

As soon as Will had spoken his name he knew that something was terribly wrong and an icy dread formed deep within his spark. _"Has something happened Will?"_ There was a momentary hesitation on the line before Will answered which only further fueled his increasing apprehension.

_"Sam and Mikaela were in a car accident last night… a drunk driver was speeding, ran a red light and t-boned their vehicle…"_

Optimus' spark twisted within it's casing and his frame involuntarily tensed at the news. The others who had been watching him with growing concern had immediately picked up on their leaders change in posture and expression. _"Are they alright? Were they damaged?"_

_"The driver of the truck was going twice the legal limit when he slammed into the passenger side of their car Optimus. The emergency response team had to cut the car in half to get them out… Mikaela took the brunt of the impact… she went into labor… Mikaela was seriously injured and she started hemorrhaging when they got her into surgery… she didn't make it…"_

Optimus felt his spark clench painfully within its casing. He took a moment to compose himself before he trusted himself to speak, _"…What of Sam and their sparkling?"_

_"Sam has minor injuries. A few broken ribs and a pretty nasty gash on his head. The doctor said the baby gave them a little bit of a scare this morning but she's stable now. They have her in the NICU right now for observation. She's barely five pounds but the doctor said that all things considered she's rather healthy. Sam… he's not doing well Optimus."_

Optimus took a steadying breath his intakes shuddering, _"We will depart immediately. It will take us approximately five days to reach you. Please keep me informed of Sam's and the sparkling's condition. If anything changes…"_

_"If anything happens I'll let you know. We'll be here with him."_

_"Understood, Prime out."_ With that being said he cut the connection and took a moment to gather himself before addressing everyone. The others obviously found his continued silence unnerving and he could easily see their growing apprehension. He turned to the Sec Def and the other humans in the room, "Secretary Keller, I must apologize however unexpected circumstances will require that we cut this meeting short and depart immediately." He turned to his comrades and struggled to keep his voice steady, "Autobots prepare to transform and roll out."

Every bot in the room knew that Optimus would never walk out of an important negotiation unless something very serious had happened. Bumblebee's optics widened and his frame trembled, "Optimus? What's wrong?"

Optimus looked to the yellow scout with dim and sorrowful optics, "There has been an accident." As soon as he had finished speaking Optimus couldn't help but wince as he was bombarded by all four of his very concerned comrades speaking at once. Optimus held up a hand and they immediately fell silent. "Captain Lennox has informed me that at sometime last night Sam and Mikaela were involved in an automobile accident…"

Bumblebee shrieked in panic, his vocal processor straining, "What?! Optimus are they alright?"

The noble red and blue mech's shoulders sagged and he bowed his head slightly, " Sam sustained minor injuries, a few broken ribs and a head laceration. They were struck by an intoxicated driver who was speeding and ran a red light. That driver's vehicle struck the passenger side of our younglings vehicle crushing it and pinning both Mikaela and Sam inside. She was gravely injured and went into labor en route to the hospital… she was rushed into surgery in an attempt to repair the damage but they were unable to stop the hemorrhaging, despite the human doctor's efforts… she did not survive."

A heart and spark wrenching cry was emitted from Bumblebee's vocal processor that left all of the humans in the room covering their ears protectively. The yellow bot in his despair stumbled backwards and tumbled into Ironhide. The weapons specialist caught the youngling in his arms and held his trembling frame tightly against his own chassis.

Ratchet in his shock staggered on his feet but managed to steady himself by placing his hand on the wall beside him, "Mikaela… Oh Primus no…" He shuttered his optics momentarily and then looked to his leader his voice barely audible, "What of their sparkling Optimus?"

Optimus could see the pain in Ratchet's optics, he had been Mikaela's guardian and he knew that Ratchet would not take this well. "The sparkling is stable at this time. She is in the neonatal intensive care unit at Tranquility General under observation."

Ratchet nodded stoically as he struggled to hold back the torrent of emotions that were threatening to burst from his spark and overwhelm him, "We should leave immediately sir." With that he transformed into his Search and Rescue Hummer alt mode and turned on his emergency lights.

Jazz who had lowered his head in sorrow glanced momentarily at Optimus, "Let's roll then." He then folded down into his alt form as well.

Ironhide had released his tight hold on Bumblebee and in a rare show of emotion for the gruff old mech he pulled the yellow bot into a hug and patted his back lightly, "We need to be strong for Sam and his sparkling right now Bee."

Bumblebee whined softly and nodded his head then pulled back from Ironhide so that he could transform. Once he was in his alt form Ironhide followed suit.

Just as Optimus was about to transform Secretary Keller stepped forward, " Optimus, how long will it take you to reach Tranquility if you drive?"

Optimus looked down at Keller thoughtfully, "If we depart now and we only stop for minimal rest we should be able to reach Tranquility in approximately five days."

Keller shook his head, "That's too long. You need to be there now. Wait here a moment." He then turned on his heel and quickly exited the room leaving the autobots anxiously waiting. A few minutes later he returned. "Head to these coordinates, there is a military carrier plane there that will transport you back to Tranquility. It large size will be able to accommodate all of you."

Optimus' optics flashed brightly for a moment in surprise, "Thank you for your assistance in our time of need Secretary Keller."

Keller looked at him seriously, "We owe you our world Optimus, this is the least we can do in your time of need. I wish I could do more." His eyes softened as he gazed over towards the yellow camaro, even in his car form the secretary could see that he was shaking slightly. " Even though you are from different worlds, over the years those kids have become a part of your family. If it were my family… I know Iwould want to be there as soon as possible."

Optimus nodded in silent thanks and he and the other autobots departed immediately. The trip to the airfield was made in silence. The grief and pain that they all felt radiated between them through their links and it made the reality of the current situation all the more spark wrenching. When they reached the coordinates that Secretary Kellar had given him the carrier plane was waiting for them on the airstrip. It's engine was already running and the loading ramp was down awaiting their arrival. The autobots quickly boarded the plane and settled inside its small confines as the military personnel hurried to close the ramp behind them. They waited in a tense silence as the plane moved forward steadily gaining speed until they took off into the sky.

The loss of Mikaela was weighing heavily on all of their sparks. The silence between them was only broken when Bumblebee would emit a small mechanical whine in his state of despair. On the outside the other autobots appeared calm, however it was merely a façade being held in place by nothing more than sheer will and a veteran soldiers training. Inside they were all just as distraught as Bumblebee was.

Ratchet shifted on his shocks slightly as he tried to remain composed during the flight back home. His processor began to wander until his thoughts came over to his charge Mikaela. At the thought of her death his spark became awash with another debilitating wave of pain and sorrow. His spark now ached in a way that it never had before. Ratchet knew that he was no stranger to death, being the Chief Medical Officer for the autobots put him on the front lines when it came to seeing the senseless and tragic deaths of fellow soldiers and friends. The pain he felt whenever he lost a patient was always terrible, but the loss of Mikaela… the only way he could describe it to himself would be that it was utterly devastating.

Over the years she had worked her way into his spark and he had come to see her as a father would his daughter. Maybe if he had been there at the time of the accident he might have been able to save her. The guilt that he felt for not being there for her in her time of need weighed so heavily upon his spark that it felt as if it would extinguish from the sheer force of it. He had not prayed to Primus in a very long time, but in this moment as they waited to reach Tranquility he found himself doing just that. He prayed that they would all be strong enough to get through this together, that Sam would be alright, and that their sparkling would be healthy.

Optimus looked over the others in their silence and his spark ached mercilessly in its casing. He did not need to open up his links to his friends to sense their loss and their grief, he shared in their pain, they had lost a member of their team, and more importantly a member of their family. Mikaela's death was an unexpected blow that none of them had been prepared for. Optimus had felt the pain of loss before, he had lost many mechs, femmes, and friends to this ghastly war, but losing Mikaela had caused him more pain then he could ever remember experiencing before in his lifetime.

The overwhelming guilt of not being there to protect their human friends was weighing heavily upon him. He was Prime, he should have somehow foreseen this and been able to prevent it. Logic told him that preventing this senseless tragedy would have more than likely been impossible. His spark however told him otherwise, it screamed at him of his failure to protect those that he and the others had sworn to keep safe. His processor whirred as his mind and his spark fought each other and he hoped that Sam would be able to forgive them for not being there when they should have been.

Ironhide struggled to keep his emotions in check, he swayed dangerously back an forth between a barely containable rage and a nearly overwhelming sadness at the loss of Mikaela. She had been their sister in arms and had valiantly proven herself on the battle field of Mission City. She had gained his respect that day, but she had also gained his friendship, and he had in return gained hers. For a human femme she had been strong willed and brave, in all of his years on Earth, he had not come across another female who shared her determination, her strength of character and her courage.

Her death had been unexpected and tragic, but what upset him the most was that this senseless tragedy could have been prevented. If that pathetic excuse for a human had not been intoxicated and had not gotten behind the wheel of his earth vehicle, their youngling would still be alive and their family unit would not be torn apart by grief right now. Ironhide did the only thing he could think of to try and prevent the grief and pain from overtaking him. He thought of all of the ways that he could seek out justice for his fallen comrade.

Bumblebee was devastated by the loss of Mikaela. At first when Bumblebee came to earth looking for Samuel Witwicky, he had seen Sam and by connection Mikaela as a mission that needed to be completed to the best of his ability. However not long after making contact with the two young teens he realized that his mission had become more than that. His attachment to the two teens had grown immediately and it had developed into a brotherly bond with them both. Sam had come to Hoover Dam to rescue him from Sector Seven and he had been unwilling to leave his side in Mission City when he had been injured by Starscream's missiles. Mikaela had risked her life to safely transport him out of the battlefield on the back of that tow truck. She had also then gone back with him to aid their fellow friends in battle.

Over the years he had watched them grow and mature into the fine young adults that they were destined to be. He was so angry with himself, he should have been there for them that night. If they had been inside of him instead of that primitive earth vehicle, Mikaela might still be with them now. His sensors would have picked up the other vehicle and he would have been able to stop them before they had been hurt. The spark ache that he felt right now was so overwhelming that he could not withhold the keening cry of despair that was building within him. He impatiently waited for their air transport to get to Tranquility, he wanted nothing more than to rush to Sam's side and be there for him and his child and to hope that someday he would be able to make up for his failure as a friend, as a guardian, and as a brother.

Jazz's spark ached like nothing he had felt before in his long lifetime. After Mission City when Ratchet had begun to work on his severely damaged body as he barely clung to life, Mikaela had been there. She had stayed by his side and had helped wherever she could. Her mechanical knowledge of earth automobiles and her skilled hands had been a gift from Primus himself Ratchet had said after all his repairs were done and he was as good as new.

He had at the time felt indebted to the young human femme who had assisted in saving his life. However over time that feeling had changed into something more profound. They had grown close over time and were best of friends. They both had a keen interest in all kinds of music and they both had a heart for mischief, driving fast and on occasion playing pranks. The thought of never seeing her smiling face, or the glimmer in those mischievous aqua eyes of hers again made his spark churn and twist painfully within it's casing.

Their silent reveries were interrupted when their plane began to descend through the air as it came in for a landing at the Tranquility airfield. The autobots were now revving their engines with barely controlled urgency as the pilots hurried to open the bay doors. Once the bay doors were opened the ramp had barely made contact with the ground as the autobots began to hastily exit the plane. Once they were all clear of the plane they left the airfield and headed straight towards Tranquility General and their family.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Thank you so much for all of the reviews and the alerts!

Italics will indicate either an incoming telephone communication or an internal comm. link between autobots

Please Read and Review! Thanks Much!

Disclaimer - These amazing characters, and specific quotes from the movie (with the exception of my original character and the idea for this story) do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them for a short time for recreational purposes. Promise.

--

From The Ashes - Chapter 4

By - MelancholyRose611

--

Will stepped out of the NICU and once the double doors behind him swung shut he released a shuddering breath as he raked his fingers through his sandy brown hair. Pulling off the sterile gown that he had been wearing he dumped it in a bin beside the entrance. He looked up and he saw Sarah and Annabelle standing in the waiting area talking quietly with each other. Crossing the hall he walked over to his wife and daughter and pulled them against his chest hugging them both. Sarah leaned into his embrace resting her cheek against his shoulder and asked softly, "How are they doing?"

Will sighed and wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter a little tighter, "He's just sitting with her right now… She's back in the incubator for the time being. He doesn't want to leave her side."

Sarah nodded in solemn understanding then pulled back from her husband so that she could hug Annabelle close to her side. Before anything else could be said between them the doctor they had spoken to earlier in the day approached them, a small envelope within his left hand. "Captain Lennox."

He glanced briefly at the mans hand before looking to the doctor, "Yes?"

The doctor held out his hand to Will indicating that he should take the envelope from him, "I just thought that Sam would want this…"

Reaching out Will took the small envelope from the doctor and he looked down at it somberly. Even though the envelope kept its contents hidden from sight he could tell through touch that it was a ring. Will opened the envelope and when he tilted it the intricately carved wedding band that had belonged to Mikaela landed in his palm. He observed that despite it's delicateness in both design and size the ring felt unnaturally heavy where it rested in his hand. Almost as if it was weighted down by every ounce of their despair and sorrow brought forth from this tragedy. He closed his fingers around the ring tightly feeling its edges biting into the flesh of his hand. Straightening his shoulders he looked to the doctor and nodded, "Thank you… I'll make sure that he gets it." The doctor held his gaze for a moment and with it offering them his condolences in that heavy silence. When Will nodded in silent understanding only then did the doctor excuse himself and head down the hall to continue his rounds.

Will looked to his wife and daughter and took in their slightly disheveled and exhausted appearance. Dark smudges marred the skin beneath their eyes and they were reddened and puffy as well from tears and lack of sleep. Will brought his hand up and caressed Sarah's cheek, "You two need something to eat and you need some rest. I'll stay here with Sam and Serena."

Annabelle's eyes widened slightly and she shook her head, "I don't want to go daddy. Please… Uncle Sam and Serena need us. I want to stay."

His chest swelled with pride as he watched his daughters jaw set firmly with determination, her tired eyes locked with his own. Will smiled as he hugged his daughter tightly to his chest and kissed the top of her head. "Alright, you can stay for now but I want the two of you to go and get something to eat in the cafeteria okay?"

Sarah and Annabelle both nodded in agreement and Sarah took their daughters hand within her own as they slowly walked down the hallway towards the elevators. Will watched them go and as soon as they slipped out of sight he allowed himself to lean against the wall behind him. His shoulders fell as he looked at the ring within his hand again. He thought to himself angrily and he murmured to no one in particular, "How could this happen?"

--

When the Autobots reached the hospital they all hastily parked in the back of the lot and activated their holoforms. Climbing out of their vehicle forms they made their way into the hospital. The others waited silently as Ratchet approached the desk, the receptionist looked up at his approach. "May I help you sir?"

Ratchet nodded, "Yes, please. We are looking for Samuel Witwicky and his newborn daughter. Could you please tell me where they are located?"

After checking her computer the receptionist gave them directions to the NICU. Ratchet thanked her politely and he and the others hurriedly made their way upstairs. They walked down the corridor silently following the signs to the NICU, their apprehension building with every step they took. When they turned the corner they saw Will standing alone outside of the NICU, his back was turned to them as he leaned heavily against the wall. Closing the distance between them quickly Ironhide stepped forward from the group towards his charge, "Will…"

Will spun around quickly in surprise when he heard Ironhide's voice, "Hide?!" He looked over Ironhide's shoulder and saw Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Jazz there as well. He looked between them all, his brow knitted in confusion, "How did you…?"

Optimus stepped forward, "Secretary Keller was kind enough to procure us aerial transport so that we could get here quickly."

Will nodded, "I'll have to call him and thank him for that. I'm really glad you guys are here."

Ratchet was gazing intently at the double doors and Will recognized that he was scanning for Sam and the baby. Bumblebee stepped forward his eyes wide with worry, "Where is Sam and the sparkling?"

Will's gaze moved over the others then back to Bee, "He's sitting with Serena now. When I came out here she was sleeping."

Bee looked to Optimus and then back to Will, his azure eyes pleading, "Can we see them?"

Will nodded, "Let me tell Sam you're here okay? Hang on a sec." With that he disappeared behind the double doors.

When Will entered the room where Sam was sitting beside Serena, he never looked away from her tiny form. He approached the young man and spoke softly, "Sam… Bee and the others are here… They want to see you and the baby. Is that okay?"

Sam's gaze lingered on his daughter for a moment longer before he looked to the doors behind Will, then nodded. Will looked to him sorrowfully, "Sam… the doctor gave me this and asked me to give it to you." He took Sam's hand within his own placing the ring in his upturned palm then stepped back. Sam took the ring between his fingers and looked at it forlornly. The tears welled in his eyes again as he placed the ring on his pinky finger so that it rested beside his own matching wedding band. The Cybertronian glyphs that adorned them glinted in the fluorescent light from above.

Will looked from Sam to the sleeping infant for a moment before stepping back out into the hall motioning for them to quietly enter. Bumblebee entered first and immediately walked over to Sam and pulled him into a nearly crushing embrace. Ratchet quickly and gently scolded the young scout over their comm. link, _"Bumblebee, be mindful of Samuel's fractured ribs please_."

Bumblebee whined softly in apology and immediately loosened his grip. Ironhide and Jazz stood back next to Will for a moment as they did not want to overwhelm Sam with all of their presence at once.

While Bumblebee was hugging Sam more gently Ratchet made his way over to the incubator where the tiny little femme was bundled up in a pink blanket. He quickly ran extensive diagnostic scans on her to ensure that she was not injured in anyway and he was relieved to find nothing life threatening. He leaned closely to the incubator so that he could get a good look at the tiny one, he turned slightly when he saw Optimus standing beside him. He whispered sadly over their private link, _"She looks just like Mikaela …"_

Optimus knelt down and peered closer at the tiny femme, _"Yes… she does… Have you…"_

He did not need to finish his question as Ratchet nodded, "_Yes, of course. She is premature, but is relatively healthy considering. I do not detect any abnormalities or ailments that could be life threatening to her at this time."_

Optimus breathed a breath of relief at that small amount of good news and then turned his attention back to Sam. Bumblebee was still hugging him and Sam had leaned into his chest his arms wrapped loosely around his guardian. He stepped forward and knelt down in front of Sam, Optimus looked into the young mans tear filled eyes and his spark wrenched painfully within, " I am so very sorry Samuel."

Sam could feel the despair, the regret and the guilt radiating from those words as Optimus whispered them. He pulled back from Bee and nodded once. When Optimus pulled Sam into his arms to hug him he did not struggle but merely laid his head against his broad chest and soaked up the comfort that the leader of the autobots was offering.

Bumblebee took this moment to step over to the infant and imprint every detail of her being to his spark and his processor. He watched her intently as she slept, only her tiny face peaking out from the blankets. He looked to Ratchet who was still sadly gazing at the sparkling and whispered his voice laced with awe and emotion, "She's so very tiny Ratchet."

Ratchet could not find the strength to speak so he only nodded. Bumblebee whimpered softly, he could sense Ratchets spark ache at the loss of his charge. Bee pulled Ratchet into a hug to offer him comfort. Ratchet was shocked by the sudden contact at first and tensed but soon wrapped his arms around the young scout when he felt the comfort and warmth echo through their connection, "Thank you Bee."

Jazz and Ironhide had now moved over to the incubator and looked down at the tiny being held within it. Jazz looked at her with wide eyes, "Primus such a tiny sparkling, she's gorgeous."

Ironhide grunted, "Of course she's gorgeous… for a human sparkling that is…" However everyone in the room could see through his gruff and choked out answer. They could hear the pain within it, see it behind his eyes.

The silence that followed was interrupted when the door to the room opened admitting a nurse. She looked to everyone gathered in the room and smiled sadly. She made her way over to the incubator and carefully unwrapped the baby to check her vitals. The autobots all crowded near her so that they could see the sparkling without the cloth covering around her. When the blanket was removed they saw just how very tiny Serena really was and they all held their breath. Her tiny little fists trembled and her legs kicked out showing her displeasure at being awoken and having the warm blanket taken away.

Every bot in the room tensed when the infant discontent from being cold let out a barely audible cry. The nurse sensed this somehow and looked to them offering a reassuring smile, "She's alright, just not happy about being uncovered is all. I'll be done in a moment."

Once the nurse was finished she gently swaddled the baby in the blanket again and looked to Sam who was now standing beside them trembling slightly. He had been drawn to the baby immediately at the sound of her distress. The nurse looked up to him, "She needs to be fed, do you want me to…"

Sam shook his head, "No… I want to… please?"

The nurse nodded then carefully picked up the baby and allowed Sam to cradle her in the crook of his arm once he was seated. The nurse then handed him a small bottle and a cloth, "If you need anything please let me know." She then left the room as quietly as she had come.

The autobots all hovered around Sam and watched in silent fascination as he fed Serena. The only noise that could be heard was the infants tiny swallows. When she had finished Sam took the bottle from her lips and set it on the table beside him. He then carefully shifted her tiny body onto his shoulder and gently rubbed her back until she burped. Placing a gentle kiss atop her head he then brought her back down and laid her in the crook of his arm again adjusting her blanket a bit on her.

It was then that she opened her little eyes a crack and peered up at her father revealing their icy blue depths. Bee leaned over Sam's shoulder and whispered excitedly to everyone, "She's opening her eyes!"

There was a long moment between father and daughter as they looked at one another then he whispered a small smile gracing his lips , "Hello Serena… I'm your daddy." She blinked her eyes slowly as Sam gently used his foot to move back and forth in the rocker.

Sarah and Annabelle walked into the room and stood over by Will, he wrapped his arms around his girls as he watched Sam hold his daughter. His heart went out to Sam, he could not even begin to imagine what Sam was going through right now. It broke his heart to see such a joyous occasion as the birth of his child overshadowed by the death of his Mikaela. Deep down he was worried about Sam, they all were worried, he only hoped that their support would be enough to help him through this.

After a while Will disentangled himself from his family and then stepped forward and spoke quietly, "Sam, we need to get you taken care of, cleaned up and fed…"

Sam never looked away from his daughter, he shook his head and huddled his daughter protectively in his arms, "No, I'm fine… I'm not leaving her…."

Will was about to speak but Optimus shook his head, Will caught the subtle gesture and nodded in understanding then stepped back. Optimus then shifted his position and leaned in front of Sam, his azure eyes gazed from him to his daughter. "Sam, you need to be strong for your daughter and in order to do that you must first take care of yourself. You will only be gone long enough to eat and to get cleaned up. She will not be alone, and she will not be unprotected, of that you have my word."

Sam thought long and hard over Optimus' words, then reluctantly he nodded. Optimus patted him on his knee and then stood up to give him room. Sam carefully stood and cradled his daughter protectively against his chest then he looked to the CMO. "Ratchet?"

Ratchet locked gazes with him, the hurt he saw in Sam's eyes he knew was reflected within his own and he struggled to keep his voice steady, "Yes Sam?"

Sam swallowed hard as he struggled with the tears that were filling his eyes again, "Mikaela… she… looked up to you as a daughter would a father… she even told me once that… she wished that you could have been her father… as far as I'm concerned… you were in every way that counted… would you… would you like to hold your granddaughter Ratchet?"

Ratchet's eyes widened and he took a shuddering breath, he swayed slightly on his feet and Optimus placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder to steady him. After a few moments he managed to compose himself enough to speak, his azure eyes shimmered with tears, "I… I would be honored to Sam…"

Ratchet held his breath as Sam approached him with the tiny pink bundle, his spark was pulsing rapidly within his chest from a flurry of emotions. He found himself already reaching out to the baby tentatively as Sam carefully maneuvered her into his awaiting arms. As soon as she was settled in the crook of his arm he held her protectively against his chest. His spark melted as he took in the sight of her, and felt her tiny little body nestled up against him. "Primus, she's beautiful Samuel."

Sam brushed his fingertips over his daughters head in a gentle caress, "She takes after her mother."

For a long moment they stood like that, Ratchet cradling Serena in his arms with Sam standing beside him. The others in the room watched silently as Bumblebee stepped over next to Sam and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, " Come on Sam, let's go."

Sam nodded then leaned over and pressed his lips to his daughters head in a gentle kiss. He then looked up to Ratchet and when their eyes locked Ratchet understood the unasked plea. "With my very spark Sam, you have my word." Sam looked to his daughter once more before reluctantly allowing Bumblebee to escort him out of the room, the doors swinging shut behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Thank you so much for all of the reviews and the alerts!

Sorry for the delay with this chapter, but things have been pretty hectic here. We are now finally getting some nice weather, so I have been working diligently in the flower, herb and vegetable gardens.

Italics in this chapter will indicate memories/flashbacks on Sam's part.

Please Read and Review! Thanks Much!

Disclaimer - These amazing characters, and specific quotes from the movie (with the exception of my original character and the idea for this story) do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them for a short time for recreational purposes. Promise.

--

From The Ashes - Chapter 5

By - MelancholyRose611

--

As soon as the doors to the NICU closed behind them creating a physical barrier between Sam and his daughter he hesitated. He didn't want to leave Serena's side, even though logic told him that she was safe and in the best of hands with the Autobots. He could not suppress the overwhelming feeling that by stepping out of that room and away from his daughter even temporarily, that he was somehow abandoning her in her time of need. That thought rooted his feet to the very spot where he stood, his legs felt heavy and he did not have the strength to step forward.

Bumblebee realizing that Sam had stopped and was no longer walking beside him turned and with a sympathetic and understanding gaze spoke reassuringly, "She'll be alright Sam."

For a long moment Sam stood where he was unable to move forward as he battled the inner turmoil churning within him. It wasn't until Bumblebee placed a comforting hand upon his arm that he was able to continue walking down the hall. The corridors of the hospital were bustling with doctors, nurses and various others going about their business however he noticed none of them. His limbs felt unnaturally heavy and everything around him seemed distorted and muffled, as if he was being held under water. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, he still clung to the last irrational shreds of hope that this was just some surreal nightmare. That he would soon wake in a cold sweat beside his beloved Mikaela, and she would wrap her arms around him and soothe his fears.

Bumblebee walked closely beside Sam, as if his close proximity would offer a barrier and would protect him from the harshness of the reality they found themselves in. He glanced worriedly over at Sam as they walked, his eyes were distant and hollow, the warmth in them that he had come to know was gone, now in its place there was only pain and sadness.

Sam had listlessly followed him out of the hospital and through the lot to where his alt form sat. When they stood beside the drivers side door he surveyed the surrounding area to ensure that no one was in visual range before he allowed his holoform to fizzle out of existence. When Sam made no effort to reach for the door handle the drivers side door opened with a soft click on its own. After a long moment passed Bumblebee was about to reactivate his holoform to help him but stopped when Sam quietly slipped into the seat. Bee closed the door gently, then snaked the seatbelt across Sam's waist protectively. The sound of it clicking in place was unnaturally loud within his cabin. He darkened the tint of his windows as he slowly made his way out of the hospital parking lot as Sam was in no condition to keep up appearances that he was driving.

The silence between them was so thick that Bee knew if he were human it would be suffocating. He wanted to protect and somehow shield Sam from the pain that he was drowning in but he had never in his long life felt so helpless and so inadequate as he did now. Despite all of his strength and his soldier's training this invisible threat that was wrapped around Sam was not something that he could merely fight off. This feeling of inadequacy only further amplified his feelings of guilt and shame for not being there for them.

Bumblebee was pulled from his morose thoughts when his sensors alerted him to the sudden change in Sam's heartbeat and the gentle touch of his trembling hand upon his passenger seat. Sam's gaze had shifted from the passing scenery to his passenger seat and Bumblebee mentally berated himself at his thoughtlessness. He had been so occupied with the thought of caring for his human companion that it had not occurred to him that the sight of his empty passenger seat would only cause him further distress. Before he could say anything Sam pulled his hand back and slumped in his seat leaning his forehead against the glass of the drivers side door.

When they arrived at the base Bumblebee drove in and made his way down the corridors until he reached the door to Sam and Mikaela's apartment. He came to a stop, the only sound between them was the soft pinging of his engine as it cooled. He made no motion to indicate that Sam should get out, he wanted Sam to do so when he was ready and so he waited patiently. He could see Sam struggling to maintain his composure as he stared at the door that would take him inside his now empty home.

Once Bumblebee had pulled to a stop in front of their home within the Autobots base his heart began to pound within his chest and his palms felt clammy. It seemed like an eternity had passed before he finally reached for the door with a trembling hand. It opened on its own and Sam glanced at Bee gratefully for a moment before climbing out on unsteady feet. As he made his way over to the door he heard the distinct sound of Bumblebee's transformation behind him but he never looked away from the door as he approached it, fearing that if he did the last bit of his resolve would crumble.

He reached for the keypad beside the door and with a shaking a hand entered the pass code that would gain him entrance. His heart twisted painfully as he entered the series of numbers that symbolized one of happiest days in his life, the day he and Mikaela became husband and wife. The doors parted with a soft hiss and the darkness within the room seemed to seep out into the hallway and wrap itself around him.

Bumblebee sensing Sam's apprehension leaned down behind him and spoke softly, "Sam… would you like me to go with you?"

Sam averted his gaze from the darkened room before him and turned to stare into Bumblebee's azure optics that were wide and glowing brightly with concern. Sam's mouth had gone dry and he struggled to form words, "N-no… I can do it…" He stared up at his guardian for a moment longer before turning and slipping into the darkness before him, the door closing behind him.

As the doors shut behind Sam he was swallowed into darkness and for a moment he stood there unable to move. After a while he mentally shook himself and activated the lights. He found that its usual warmth and inviting feeling was gone, replaced by an emptiness that wrapped itself around him. He wandered through the living area and made his way over to their daughters room which was currently unfinished. The crib was still in the center of the room where they had left it, and the directions that Mikaela had been holding were atop the chair she had been using that night. There were unopened paint cans of lavender and white against the far wall, the colors Mikaela had chosen for the room as well as numerous boxes filled with items for the baby. As he leaned against the door frame his mind wandered and echoes of the past came to life before him.

_Mikaela stood in the center of the babies room one hand absently rubbing at her blossoming belly the other holding up various paint chip charts. " I think I like lavender Sam, what do you think?" _

_Sam was wrestling with a large box that contained the parts of the sleigh crib they had just purchased. "it's a pretty color Kaela, but what if we have a boy?" _

_Mikaela looked to Sam with a quirked eyebrow as she smiled, "We're not, we're having a girl." _

_Sam just smiled and shook his head, "Just saying, maybe we should let Ratchet scan you and see if we're having a boy or a girl…just to be sure…"_

_Mikaela rolled her aqua eyes and smiled, "Call it a mother's intuition… I just know…Now about the paint…"_

With a shaky breath Sam turned and left Serena's room then moved further down the hall stopping before their bedroom door. Choosing not to enter there yet he turned away and continued down the hall to the bathroom. Once inside he started the shower, undressed and slipped under its hot spray. He could not suppress the hiss of pain that escaped his lips as the hot water stung against his bruised and scraped body. Once the stinging pain subsided to a minor ache he made quick work of washing up while being careful of the sutures on his head. When done he climbed out and wrapped a towel around himself and made his way back down the hall towards the bedroom.

He hesitated for a moment before opening the door and making his way inside. Turning on the lights he made walked over to his dresser and grabbed fresh clothing and got dressed. When he was done he looked around the room, the bed was neatly made and on Mikaela's nightstand was a number of books about pregnancy and delivery. Beside the books there was a picture of him and Mikaela at their wedding locked in a passionate kiss. He made his way over to Mikaela's side of the bed and sat down upon it allowing his hand to run over the blankets until his hand reached her pillow and he closed his eyes.

_It was late in the evening and he and Mikaela had just come inside from stargazing with the Autobots however they were not tired. Mikaela pulled Sam by the hand behind her as she made their way to their bedroom, once inside she turned on the CD player atop her dresser and soft music drifted through the air around them. _

_Sam smiled as he pulled Mikaela against him and began to glide them effortlessly around the room. She rested her cheek against his shoulder and snuggled into him as they danced. Sam rested his cheek atop her head and closed his eyes, "Love you Kaela…" _

_Mikaela whispered in response, "Love you more…" _

_Sam laughed softly and he kissed the top of her head. Mikaela pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes, they gazed at each other for quite some time silently. No words needed to be spoken between them to convey their feelings for one another, they both knew what was in each others heart. Mikaela closed the distance between them and brushed her lips gently against his own. Sam responded by deepening the kiss and pulling her closely against his own body, one arm between her shoulders the other caressing the small of her back. Gentle kisses and soft caresses quickly turned into something more and as Sam lowered Mikaela to their bed they soon lost themselves to each other._

Sam opened his now tear filled eyes and forced himself to take a steadying breath. The memory had been so vivid, so real that he could swear he felt the warmth of her body against his own. He grasped Mikaela's pillow in his hand and pulled it against his chest, her fragrance lingered upon the fresh linens, an ethereal reminder of her presence. It seemed to wrap itself around him and instead of comforting him as it once did it merely reminded him of what he had lost. He felt the sobs rising within his throat and he buried his face within her pillow in an effort to quiet them.

Bumblebee had remained in the corridor outside what was once both Sam and Mikaela's home and waited patiently. While waiting he had sat down upon the floor and leaned up against the wall behind him. He had kept his scanners trained on Sam the entire time to ensure that he was alright. He knew that Sam was struggling to accept what had happened to Mikaela, he had barely spoken since their arrival back in Tranquility and had done so only when absolutely necessary. After quite some time had passed his highly sensitive audios picked up the muffled sounds of Sam's cries and his spark constricted yet again. He fearfully wondered to himself just how much heartache a human could withstand before they finally broke from the strain.

At the moment Sam's cries reached his audios Bumblebee was faced with an internal dilemma. Sam had requested that he stay outside and wait for him stating that he would be alright. Although now he wanted to do nothing short of breaking down the door so that he could pull Sam into a protective hug. For a few moments Bumblebee weighed his options and their possible consequences before reaching a decision. He stood up from the floor and transformed back down into his camaro form and activated his holoform. He approached the door and entered his access code which overrode the lock, the door hissed open and he made his way inside.

A quick scan told him that Sam was in the master bedroom and he hesitantly made his way through the home until he stood in the open bedroom door. Sam was sitting on the bed with his back towards the door. His face was buried in a pillow and his shoulders shook with each spark wrenching sob. Bumblebee quickly made his way over to the bed and sat beside Sam pulling him against his chest.

They stayed like that for quite some time until Sam's sobs quieted to silent tears, his breath hitched slightly and he pulled back from Bumblebee using the palms of his hands to wipe away the tears from his cheeks. He looked into Bumblebee's azure eyes, "Thanks Bee…"

Bumblebee nodded sadly, "I wish that I could do more Sam…"

Sam carefully set the pillow back down where it was supposed to be and fixed the blankets, "Just being here for now is good enough Bee…"

Bumblebee nodded and watched as Sam stood then made his way towards the door, "You will need to eat something before we go back Sam."

Sam stopped at the door, his shoulders sagged slightly but after a pause he nodded and turned down the hall heading to the kitchen with Bumblebee following closely behind him.

When he entered the kitchen he moved around mechanically and made something quick to eat, then sat at the small table, Bumblebee sitting across from him. The thought of eating something turned his stomach but he knew that he would have to in order to satisfy Bumblebee's worry. After he had choked down a sandwich and some juice he and Bee headed out of the apartment, the door locking behind them.

Bumblebee transformed into his camaro form and opened his drivers side door for him. As soon as Sam had slipped into the drivers seat the door closed behind them and they made their way out of the base back to the hospital.

--

Ratchet was currently sitting in the rocking chair holding Serena in his arms when Optimus looked over to him and spoke quietly, "Bumblebee and Sam are en route to the hospital now, they should be arriving shortly."

Ratchet nodded and continued to rock back and forth as he watched Serena sleep nestled safely within his arms. He marveled at how very tiny she was, "It is truly amazing sir."

Optimus and the others looked towards Ratchet from where they had been speaking softly to one another, "What is Ratchet?"

His voice was soft so that he wouldn't disturb the slumbering infant, "That a species so small, and so very fragile that when first born they are completely helpless... and yet they can grow to be such amazingly strong and courageous beings regardless of the adversity that they may face."

Optimus regarded the tiny sparkling in the CMO's arms before responding, " Yes it is, but even in our short time here on earth I have learned that we will never cease to be amazed by the human species. What they lack in physical durability and strength they make up for tenfold with their determination, their heart, and their strength of character. "

Ratchet's attention was drawn back to Serena as she shifted slightly within her blanket. His spark just about melted when her tiny little eyes opened and peered up at him. They reminded him so much of Mikaela's that he felt tears begin to sting at the corners of his eyes. Her bright aqua eyes shifted slightly as if she was searching for something and his sensors alerted him to her distress before she even began to cry. Ratchet continued to rock gently back and forth as he began to hum a Cybertronian melody that he remembered from his own sparkling hood days back on Cybertron. To his sparks relief the tiny little femme relaxed once again and her eyes drifted back to him.

The others watched on silently from across the room as Ratchet hummed softly to Serena. Optimus immediately recognized the melody from his own sparkling hood as one that Ratchet had sung to him when he was distressed and in turn he had sung to Bumblebee as a sparkling as well.

Sarah looked from Ratchet to the others then spoke barely above a whisper, "It's beautiful… what is he singing?"

Optimus tore his gaze from Ratchet and Serena to look at Sarah and whispered, "It is a very old Cybertronian melody… a nursery rhyme of sorts."

Just as Ratchet began to hum the last few notes of the melody the doors opened and Sam and Bumblebee walked back in. Bumblebee remained near the doors and glanced at the others for only a moment before returning his worried gaze to Sam.

Ratchet looked up from Serena as he sensed Sam approach him, "She is doing just fine Sam."

Sam placed a gentle hand upon his daughters head and looked to Ratchet and then the others before returning his gaze to his daughter, "Thank you."

Ratchet nodded, "Of course Sam." He stood up and allowed Sam to take a seat then he gently transferred Serena into her fathers arms. His spark panged with sadness momentarily when he no longer held Serena in his own arms. He scanned Sam and mentally shook his head, his bio rhythms were abnormal indicating sleep deprivation. "Sam, you will need to recharge before your body shuts down on you."

Sam nodded as he cradled Serena to him, "Not yet… I just want to hold her for a moment…"

Ratchet placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I understand Sam, when you are ready we will be here for her. We are here for you both."

Sam looked up from his daughter and offered a weak smile through teary eyes, " I know… It means a lot to me…"

Jazz stepped closer and spoke up, "We're family Sam… and family sticks together…"

Everyone else in the room offered their own words of agreement and comfort as well and with that being said, through all of the sadness and despair Sam didn't feel so alone anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

Thank you for the reviews, adds and alerts!

I'm so sorry for the really long delay for this update… I knew where I wanted this chapter to go… but I just wasn't sure how to get it there. Words seem to have eluded me and I ended up scrapping and rewriting the chapter twice. I hope it is alright.

Italics will indicate an internal communications link between autobots.

Please Read and Review! Thanks Much!

Disclaimer - These amazing characters, and specific quotes from the movie (with the exception of my original character and the idea for this story) do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them for a short time for recreational purposes. Promise.

--

From The Ashes - Chapter 6

By - MelancholyRose611

--

Late evening had all too quickly given way to early morning and Sam found himself struggling to keep his eyes open. He didn't want to put Serena down but he knew that he could only fight his body's need for sleep for so long before he lost. The physical abuse his body had endured from the car accident was finally beginning to catch up to him with a vengance. He could not suppress the hiss of pain as he tried to stand up while holding Serena in his arms. Sam found himself immediately surrounded by the autobots, their azure eyes brimming with concern.

Ratchet looked appraisingly at the young man standing unsteadily before him, his voice low but laced with concern, " You need to rest Samuel, let me take Serena for the time being."

Sam allowed his eyes to slip closed for a moment before nodding. Ratchet moved in front of Sam and carefully took the infant from him, she whimpered softly at the movement but quieted once Ratchet had her protectively against his chest.

Optimus spoke softly, "Sam, you may recharge in my alt form, I have a bed in the sleeper compartment of my cab." Sam was so weary that words evaded him, he merely nodded again and followed after Optimus.

As Optimus reached for the doors leading out to the hall Ratchet called to him over their internal communications link, _" Optimus… keep an optic on him…"_

Optimus cast a sorrowful glance at the young man who stood almost lifelessly beside him. _"Of course. If anything I will notify you immediately." _

Looking around the room his gaze was met by similarly worried faces. He placed a gentle hand on Sam's shoulder as he urged him to move forward, "Come on Sam, let's get you settled."

As the doors swung shut behind Optimus and Sam the gazes of everyone else turned to little Serena in Ratchet's arms. Ratchet looked up from the sleeping infant and looked at the others appraisingly. Captain Lennox was holding his wife and daughter in his arms as they leaned against his chest, the three of them were thoroughly exhausted too. "Ironhide, you should take the Lennox family home so that they may recharge as well."

Captain Lennox was about to protest but Ironhide placed a strong hand on his shoulder effectively silencing any forthcoming argument. "The doc is right Will, the three of you need rest. We will return first thing in the morning once you have recharged properly."

Will was silent for a moment before sighing, "Alright, come on girls."

Ironhide ushered the Lennox family out of the NICU, leaving only Ratchet, Jazz and Bumblebee with Serena. Jazz moved closer to Ratchet and gently caressed Serena's head, _"You're gonna need to recharge too doc…" _

Ratchet nodded, _"We will need to establish a schedule so that both Samuel and Serena are with one of us at all times."_

Both Jazz and Bumblebee nodded in agreement and Jazz pressed further, _"Ratch, Bee, why don't the two of you go get some recharge. My energy levels are still doing fine. I'll keep an optic on the little tyke."_

He could tell that both Ratchet and Bee were about to protest but he held up a hand, _" I understand, but honestly, you two need some recharge, We can hammer out a schedule in the morning." _

Without another word being spoken Jazz delicately maneuvered Serena out of Ratchet's arms and then ushered them both out of the room. Once he was alone with Serena he looked down at the little bundle in his arms and whispered, "Hey there darlin', you're with you're uncle Jazz now…"

He slowly moved about the room as he rocked Serena in his arms, " I wanna tell you a story Serena… it's about the first time I met your mom…"

--

Optimus walked nearly shoulder to shoulder with Sam as they silently made their way out of the hospital. Once in the parking lot Optimus made sure that no one was in their vicinity before lowering his alt form on its shocks then assisting Sam up into his cab. Once they were inside, he darkened the tint of his windows so that Sam would have some privacy.

Sam stood inside the cab looking forlornly at the bed, the thought of climbing into it and not feeling Mikaela beside him made his heart break even more. The cold emptiness within his chest seemed to spread further through him and the hurt, oh how it ached. As he stood there he felt his body begin to tremble, hot tears prickled at the corners of his eyes and he set his jaw tightly trying to hold them back.

Optimus stood silently beside Sam, the internal struggle that was waging within the young man was clearly evident and Optimus was at first unsure of what to do. He desperately wanted to give Sam comfort, to tell him that everything would be alright. In reality though he was not sure if things would ever be alright now. Tentatively he reached out and placed a strong hand upon Sam's forearm, he could feel the tremors that were running through his body, " You must rest Sam."

After a moments hesitation Sam approached the bed and stiffly sat down upon it. He hissed in pain when he bent over to remove his sneakers. Once he had them off he settled down on the bed. His eyes met Optimus' for just a moment before he wordlessly turned over so that he faced the wall. Gingerly he pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them curling himself up in the fetal position.

Optimus watched as Sam rolled over and faced away from him, then curled his body in on itself. He stood there for quite sometime just watching as his chest rose and fell with each breath but he knew that Sam was not sleeping. His body was tense and his breaths were uneven. Optimus approached the bed and grabbed the blanket by Sam's feet and covered him with it. Placing a gentle hand upon Sam's head he whispered, "If you need anything Sam I am here."

He did not expect Sam to respond, but he felt the need to tell him that he was there, offering him comfort and protection in the only way he knew how to at the moment. He allowed his holoform to fizzle out and he settled on his shocks slightly. After locking his doors to ensure that Sam stayed safe he turned his sensors inwards. He could feel the weight of Sam's trembling body lying upon the bed and as time passed his thoughts began to wander.

Memories since their arrival here on Earth flitted through his processor and he cycled air through his systems very reminiscent of a human sigh. Their races were so vastly different from one another, and yet here on Earth not only did they find a new home, but they found a family as well. For a race whose lifespan was so short, so fleeting in comparison to their own he was left awed by their ability to in such a brief time leave such an impression upon them, and with their absence such a gaping and painful void within their sparks.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something warm and wet trickling down onto him. Upon further inspection he realized that Sam who had slipped into an uneasy sleep was weeping. With each tear that fell upon the berth where Sam was his spark twisted painfully on itself. He prayed to Primus that they would get through this, that they would somehow within this suffocating despair find hope. As he watched over Sam while he slept he felt a fierce determination swell within his spark, he would not let his family fall apart… Failure was not an option.

--

Meanwhile, the ride back to the Lennox property was oppressively silent. Will sat in the drivers seat of Ironhide's alt form, his head leaning against the glass as he watched the scenery slip by. Sarah was in the passenger seat holding Annabelle against her side as she slept, her little body had quickly given in to sleep once Ironhide had begun the journey home. Sarah looked over to her husband and wordlessly placed her hand within his gently squeezing it. He did not look away from the passing scenery but he did squeeze her hand in return.

Ironhide remained silent as he drove towards the Lennox property, he did not wish to unintentionally wake young Annabelle by speaking through his radio. While maintaining a few sensors on his passengers he vigilantly scanned the surrounding area as he drove down the dark and winding road. The very thought of being caught unaware by an oncoming vehicle and his family being harmed made the energon in his lines freeze.

His processor kept wandering over everything that had happened and he could feel the anger and frustration rise yet again and his engine rumbled lowly. He was Cybertronian, an autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron, his lifespan was practically infinite. His humans however… they were organic and he knew that one day he would lose them, there was no escaping that, he could not stop the ravages of time. Oh how he wished he could, the Lennox family had quickly worked their way under his armor and into his spark, all of their humans had… The unexpected loss of Mikaela painfully drove home the realization that his time with them was so fleeting that it made his tanks ill. He did not want to imagine his life without them.

When Will felt his restraining harness tighten slightly he looked away from the window and towards the dashboard, his brow knitted in confusion. His wife sat up a little straighter glancing worriedly to her husband before gazing at the dashboard as well. Will spoke in a hushed tone, "Is something wrong Hide?"

There was silence for a long moment and Will was becoming concerned but the radio clicked softly and their restraints loosened a bit, "No Will… everything is… alright… I apologize for worrying you."

Will and Sarah shared an understanding glance with one another. Will looked back to the dashboard and placed his hand on the door frame gently in a show of comfort. When they reached their home Ironhide pulled up the dusty driveway and parked in front of the house. He opened his doors and lowered himself on his shocks so that Sarah could climb down while holding a still sleeping Annabelle in her arms. As she walked around the front of Ironhide's truck form she placed a hand on his hood conveying silently with her eyes what she felt, "Try and get some rest Ironhide."

Ironhide's doors closed with a gentle clicking sound, "Goodnight Sarah." He watched her as she climbed the front steps and disappeared inside the house. He noticed that Will had remained outside and was standing beside him. His gaze still fixed upon the closed front door to his home. As quietly as he could be began to transform into his root form.

Will's gaze was pulled from the front door of his home when he heard the unique clicks and whirrs that were Ironhide's transformation sequence. When he looked to his right he was staring up into a pair of fiery azure optics. Over the years he had learned how to read Ironhide, he realized the autobots optics and their facial expressions didn't differ much from their own. He saw the anger, the sadness, and the guilt within them. He spoke softly, "Eventually we're all going to die Ironhide… you guys can't protect us from everything… and this isn't something any of you could have prevented… you all need to understand that…"

Ironhide growled in frustration and his giant hands creaked as he clenched and unclenched them, "That is not acceptable! Mikaela's death was senseless! A sparkling will never know her femme creator… Sam has lost his bonded… all because of some stupid slagger! I want to deactivate him!" Ironhide's cannons spun out and began to glow menacingly in the dark in response to his anger.

Will, who had long since gotten past the point of being intimidated by the gruff black mech's cannons gazed up at him steadily with sad understanding. " It won't bring Mikaela back Hide… and it won't stop the pain…"

Ironhide growled and tilted his head back and stared up at the sky, his intakes were heaving with puffs of hot air as his systems struggled to cool down. When Ironhide finally looked back down to Will his optics were wide and filled with pain, "Why is your kind so primus forsaken fragile…?"

Will was silent for a long moment as he gazed up at his friend, he shifted on his feet slightly before answering, "We just are Hide… We can't change that. We make the best of it, and we live life to the fullest, knowing that each day we wake up could be our last."

Ironhide's broad shoulders sagged and he allowed himself to settle down onto the ground with a heavy thud. Will approached Ironhide hesitating for a moment beside him unsure if the comfort from contact was wanted. Bright blue optics turn downwards to look at him and Ironhide offered his hand to the army captain. Will climbed into it and Ironhide deposited the captain on his shoulder. "It does not make it any easier to accept… and it does not make it less painful Cap."

Will looked away from those burning blue optics and stared into the night sky, "No… I suppose it doesn't…"

--

Back at Tranquility General both Ratchet and Bumblebee after being literally pushed out of the NICU by Jazz had wearily made their way out of the hospital. Ratchet noticed Bumblebee's gaze immediately drift over to Optimus' large form parked near them, his glass was tinted darkly effectively hiding his interior and Bee sighed. When they reached their vehicle forms they allowed their holoforms to fizzle out. Ratchet scanned Bumblebee and sighed inwardly, he was extremely low on energy and desperately needed recharge.

He knew that his own reserves were low but being a field medic he was accustomed to functioning under such conditions, young Bee though tough as he was, was not. Aside from the energy deprivation he knew that the emotional strain was effecting his systems deeply as well which was compounding the problem. "You need to recharge Bumblebee. You're energy levels are extremely low, if they dip any farther you may fall into a stasis lock."

Bumblebee sank on his shocks wearily until his frame nearly brushed the pavement below him. He had already turned off the warnings that had been flashing across his HUD. He knew that his reserves were low and that he needed to recharge but his processor was overwhelmed with sadness, worry and guilt. Bee allowed his sensors to sweep over his leader and his charge within, he was apparently asleep. _"Will he be alright Ratchet?"_

Ratchet turned his sensors from Bumblebee to Optimus and to Sam within. He was sleeping, albeit restlessly but he was asleep. Ratchet did not know how to answer Bumblebee. He desparately wanted to believe that Sam would be alright, that they would all be able to heal in time… but to lose a bonded… he had seen a number of mechs and femmes alike deactivate from the loss of their other half. The very thought of Sam giving up in the same manner sent a chill through his spark. He however quickly shook it off and turned his attention back to Bumblebee, _"I cannot say for certain little Bee. The only thing I can say is that he has all of us, he is not alone. We will help him get through this, as we will all help each other. Now rest, I do not want you to fall into stasis lock, I will keep my sensors locked on both Serena and Sam, if anything I will wake you."_

Bumblebee did not answer him, but merely started his recharge subroutines. Within moments he had fallen into a deep and much needed recharge.

Once Ratchet was certain that Bumblebee was recharging he reached over his link to his commander, _"Optimus?"_

_"Yes Ratchet?"_

The CMO noted the weariness in Optimus' voice. _"How is he doing?"_

Optimus' hydraulics hissed slightly, _" As is expected I suppose. Getting him to lay down to recharge was difficult. Once he did though, his body succumbed quickly… primus Ratchet… even in his sleep the tears have not stopped…"_

Ratchet felt his spark twist in it's casing again, _"We must wait and see what happens Optimus. He will need our strength, and our support if he is to overcome this. We'll need each other more now than ever. We have lost Mikaela already, we will not stand to lose Sam as well."_

Optimus' voice was taught with conviction and strength. _"No, Ratchet, we will not. We will see to that. Recharge my friend, we will do Sam and Serena no good if we are unable to function properly."_

Ratchet acquiesced and after briefly contacting Jazz to ensure that Serena was doing fine he allowed his own recharge subroutines to boot up, his last coherent thought before recharge took hold was that he and the others would do everything within their power to ensure that Sam and Serena were both safe and that they made it through this, if not unscathed, but in one piece.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

Sorry for the Delay.

Thank you for the reviews, adds and alerts!

Italics will indicate an internal communications link between autobots or private thoughts.

Please Read and Review! Thanks Much!

Disclaimer - These amazing characters, and specific quotes from the movie (with the exception of my original character and the idea for this story) do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them for a short time for recreational purposes. Promise.

--

From The Ashes - Chapter 7

By - MelancholyRose611

--

Over the next few days, the Autobots as well as the Lennox family had settled into a routine regarding Sam and Serena. Someone was always watching over them ensuring their safety and that Sam took in the required nourishment and got rest before he was driven into exhaustion. Separating him from Serena long enough to accomplish those necessary tasks however was extremely difficult and would usually require a lot of coaxing on the Autobots part.

Captain Lennox had taken it upon himself to handle the funeral arrangements as Sam was in no condition to do so himself and the autobots had no experience with the burial rituals for their organic species. He was currently standing outside the hospital in the parking lot beside Ironhide's alt form. After making the final arrangements with the funeral director he thanked the gentleman for his time then flipped his cell phone closed terminating the call. Will brought a hand up to his face and rubbed at his eyes in an effort to ease the tension that was building behind them.

Out of the corner of his eye Will saw the shimmering effect of Ironhide's holoform taking shape in the drivers seat. Ironhide then climbed down from the massive truck and made his way over to Will, " Has everything been arranged?"

The army captain stuffed his cellular phone into his back pocket, then looked to Ironhide nodding his head, " Yeah, everything's all set." His eyebrow raised in silent question when he noticed his friends critical gaze.

"How are you holding up Will?" Ironhide's usually gruff voice was laced with a concern that was clearly visible in the azure brilliance of his eyes.

The army captain sighed softly, " I'm alright…" Upon seeing his friends gaze turn skeptical he continued, "well… maybe not alright… but I'll manage Hide."

Ironhide looked unconvinced though before he could inquire further Will interrupted him, "How are the girls?"

The gruff holoform gave Will the _I know that you are changing the subject, but don't think I'm going to drop it _look but allowed the distraction, " They are well. Jazz has informed me that they have completed their project at the base, it will be ready."

Will nodded and his gaze moved back towards the hospital, " Well, we better get back inside. I would imagine they're nearly ready to discharge Serena." Ironhide walked beside Will as they made their way back into the hospital and through it's busy corridors.

Inside the NICU Sam was standing in the corner of the room with the doctor, he was holding a huge stack of paperwork in his hands. The doctor looked at Sam appraisingly, "Do you have any questions or concerns at this time?"

Sam was looking over the paperwork when the doctor had asked him if he had any questions. He pulled his tired gaze from them and brought his attention back to the doctor then shook his head 'no'. Sam signed the necessary forms and then handed them back to the doctor.

The doctor placed the papers back in the chart and nodded, " Alright, you're all set to go then." He placed a hand on Sam's shoulder in a gesture of both congratulations and comfort then silently made his way out of the room acknowledging the others as he passed with a nod.

Ratchet was currently holding Serena as Optimus readied the car seat. She was sleeping again for the moment and he gently caressed her head as she slept. Once the car seat was set Ratchet knelt down and carefully positioned her within its confines, then buckled her into it. " Bumblebee, would you hand me her blanket please."

The young scout nodded and retrieved the requested item that was draped across the back of the rocking chair. Walking back across the room he handed it to Ratchet who then covered Serena to ensure that she was warm enough. She shifted slightly however settled back and continued to sleep.

Bumblebee walked over to Sam and stood beside him, " Serena is all set. Are you ready Sam?"

For a long moment Sam stood there in silent contemplation, his gaze had shifted to his daughter who was now safely tucked away in her car seat. _His daughter_… those two words sent his heart into a hammering frenzy. His little girl was here, he was a dad… he had been so excited when Mikaela had told him that she was expecting. He had been terrified too and after numerous sleepless nights he had voiced his concerns and his fears to Mikaela. He was afraid that he wouldn't be a good dad, that he would mess it all up. She had merely smiled and hugged him, whispering reassurances in his ear that he would be a wonderful father.

His heart lurched as he thought of Mikaela, she wasn't here now… She wasn't here to share this with him and he was flooded with a myriad of emotions. He was so happy that his daughter was here, that she was healthy and he was finally taking her home. Though his happiness was tempered by sadness over Mikaela… of everything that they wouldn't be able to share together, that Serena would never know her mom…

His thoughts were interrupted when the door to the NICU opened and Will and Ironhide entered. Will looked around the room at the autobots, then to Serena. His gaze then drifted to Sam, there was an unspoken understanding within their depths, "Let's get you two home." Sam nodded and picked up his daughter's car seat. Ironhide held open the swinging door and he walked out into the brightly lit corridor for the first time with his daughter.

When they reached the exit Sam pulled up the canopy on the car seat to keep the hot sun off of Serena. They made their way to the back of the parking lot, Bumblebee's bright yellow form shimmered in the sun. Sitting beside him protectively were the forms of Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide as well. He approached Bumblebee on the passenger side, the door opened before he could even reach for the handle, the front seat folded forward so that he could easily access the backseat.

Once he had Serena securely buckled into place. He adjusted her blankets and then carefully climbed back out. He walked around to the drivers side allowing his hand to ghost over the bright yellow frame. Bee's engine purred softly at the contact and Sam couldn't help but smile slightly. The drivers side door opened for him and Sam climbed in behind the wheel. Once he was settled inside the door closed gently and his seatbelt snaked across his waist clicking into place. He turned in his seat to check on Serena one more time, Bee's radio crackled to life and his hushed voice came through the speakers, "She is still sleeping comfortably Sam." He patted Bee's door panel in silent thanks and shifted a bit to try and get comfortable.

The Autobots comm links crackled to life and Optimus' deep voice could be heard, "Autobots, Roll out."

Optimus pulled out of the hospital parking lot first followed closely by Bumblebee. Ratchet pulled out behind Bee so that he could keep his scanners trained on Sam and Serena. Ironhide brought up the rear of the caravan, ensuring that Bumblebee and his precious cargo were completely covered in case they ran into any type of trouble en route back to the base.

As Optimus traveled down the suburban streets of Tranquility he had his sensors on full alert, looking out for anything suspicious or possibly dangerous. Every car that approached them or passed by he viewed as a potential threat. He allowed his sensors to briefly sweep over Bumblebee and the passengers within. Serena was still asleep, Sam while struggling against it was on the verge of recharge himself. He knew that sleep was elusive for Sam, the emotional stress that he was under currently was taking it's toll and he was deeply concerned. He decided to keep an extra close optic on Sam to ensure that he was taking care of himself, and if necessary to intervene.

Ratchet knew that Optimus, Bumblebee and Ironhide were busy scanning the surrounding area to ensure their safety so he concentrated his scanners on Sam and Serena. Ratchet felt slightly on edge and his spark pulsed a little faster as they continued to travel towards their base, the car accident that had taken Mikaela's life was still fresh in his processor. Serena was still sleeping peacefully in her car seat, her biorhythms were slow and regular. His scan of Sam however was more troubling, he was obviously exhausted and was struggling to remain awake. His anxiety levels were slightly elevated, Ratchet assumed he was feeling the same uneasiness that they all were about traveling. He knew that Sam wasn't sleeping, he didn't need to use his scanners to see that. The skin below his eyes was marred with black smudges so dark they almost appeared bruised. His complexion was pale, his face drawn and his usually vibrant brown eyes were dulled by the severity of his situation. All in all their Sam was a mess and was on a track that could potentially spiral even further down to the pit. Ratchet however silently berated himself and immediately stowed that line of thinking, there was no way that he or the others would allow it to come to that, they would see to that.

Will was staring out the windshield of Ironhide's alt form at the convoy of Autobots ahead of them, his gaze settling back on Bumblebee's bright yellow form. " How are they doing Ironhide?"

After a moment of silence Ironhide responded through his speakers, " Ratchet indicates that Serena is sleeping comfortably, Sam however is fighting off his need for recharge."

Will nodded in sad understanding, " He's a mess Ironhide… it's going to get a lot worse before it'll get better…"

Ironhide's engine revved slightly, " If I have learned anything of your kind in the time that we have been here on Earth it is that you are an extremely resilient species. He is not alone, he has all of us."

Will shifted his somber gaze to Ironhide's dashboard, " I know… I just hope it's enough…."

Bumblebee had been running continuous scans on both of his passengers. He had not spoken at all since their departure from Tranquility General Hospital and it was causing his spark to fill with anxiety. Sam was slumped down in the seat, his forehead resting upon the cool glass of the drivers side window. He could feel the tremors from Sam's over exhausted body through his interior and he was worried. Speaking as quietly as he could through his radio, " Sam… we will reach the base shortly. You should try and recharge a bit before we get there. I will wake you when we arrive."

Sam's eyes fluttered momentarily however they remained open, his voice betrayed the weariness he was trying to push aside, " I don't feel like sleeping Bee."

Bumblebee knew that Sam was beyond exhausted and was in desperate need of sleep however he was uncertain how far he should push. Sam had been fighting sleep since the accident, and only slept when his body finally took over and just shut down on him. Even then his sleep was not restful, Optimus had told them that Sam was plagued by nightmares and would wake in a cold sweat crying out for Mikaela. Ratchet had offered to give Sam something to help him sleep but he had stubbornly refused. Telling Ratchet that he couldn't take something to keep him asleep because he needed to be there for Serena if she needed him.

Bee knew that particular argument was not going to hold water for much longer though. He hoped that getting both of them settled in at home at the base would help ease his fears and that Sam would allow either himself or the others to help him so that he could get some much needed rest. He would be no good to Serena if he ran himself into the ground. As his guardian and friend he would not let that happen.

--

About twenty minutes later they arrived at the base. The security sensors at the gates opened after scanning their energy signatures and they made their way towards the main building. They all pulled to a stop at the main doors and Optimus and Ratchet both transformed. Ironhide opened his drivers side door and allowed Will to climb down, once he was clear he transformed as well. All three bots turned and gazed at Bumblebee who had now cut off his engine and was waiting patiently.

Sam really hadn't been paying attention to the passing scenery as they drove towards the base. He only realized that they had arrived when Bumblebee pulled to a gentle stop and cut off his engine. For a moment he sat there while he tried to sum up the strength to get up and climb out of Bee's alt form. He heard Serena shift slightly within her car seat behind him, he knew that she would be awake soon and would be hungry. With that thought in mind he unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of the camaro.

His legs felt slightly unsteady as he walked around his guardian, the faint tremors from exhaustion were running through his body. Bee had opened his passenger side door and had pulled the seat forward for him again. Sam wordlessly climbed into the backseat and unbuckled Serena's car seat then carefully pulled her out of Bumblebee. After he stepped back a ways Bumblebee transformed into his root mode and his worried azure optics immediately fell upon his exhausted charge.

Optimus looked over everyone and then spoke as softly as he could, " We should go inside and get you both settled for the evening."

Bumblebee chirruped softly in agreement, knelt down and gently took Sam and Serena into his hands then carried them inside the base towards the apartment. The only sounds that could be heard were the soft whirrs and hisses of servos and the metallic echo of footsteps off of the corridor walls. When they reached the apartment Bumblebee carefully set Sam and Serena down beside the door.

Sam's tired gaze noticed that Jazz's Pontiac Solstice was parked in the corridor beside the entrance to the apartment, which meant he was either in stasis there, or he was using his holoform. Behind him he heard the varying unique sounds of the others transformations and when he turned to look at them he was standing in front of their holoforms.

Bumblebee moved closer to him and spoke softly, " Come on Sam, let's get you both settled."

Sam stepped towards the entrance and entered the code on the keypad, the locks disengaged and then the doors slid open, revealing that the lights inside were on. Sam looked to Bee and the others questioningly however Bee merely motioned with his hand that they should go inside.

Once inside Sam looked around him warily, nothing seemed out of place, he was sure that if something were wrong that Bee and the others would not have let them come inside. He looked towards the hall when he heard voices coming towards them, it was Sarah, Annabelle and Jazz. The three filed into the living area and Sarah smiled softly as she approached him, " Hey Sam. How was the ride home?"

Sam gave a small smile that never reached his eyes, " It was okay, Serena will be up soon though."

Sam's attention was pulled to little Annabelle who had begun to gently tug on his shirt in barely contained happiness, " Uncle Sam, we want to show you something. Come on."

He wasn't exactly sure what it was that Annabelle wanted to show him but he decided to let Annabelle gently pull him down the hallway to wherever it was she wanted to go. Annabelle stopped in front of the door that was Serena's unfinished room. Sam looked in confusion to Annabelle and then looked over his shoulder, everyone had followed them and stood there silently waiting. Sarah smiled, " Go ahead Sam, go on in."

Turning back to the door Sam opened it and stepped through the doorway. Reaching for the switch on the wall beside him the room was flooded with light. What met his eyes made his breath catch in his throat. The room which had been filled with stacked and unpacked boxes was now completely finished, just like Mikaela had wanted it. Stepping further into the room he allowed his eyes to wander and take everything in. He turned around and looked at everyone who was now standing inside the babies room too and he found that he was speechless, tears were beginning to blur his vision.

Annabelle walked up to Sam and wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him tightly, " Do you like it?"

Sam wrapped his free arm around her and once he found his voice he whispered, " I love it Anna… it's wonderful. Thank you so much." He looked up to the others who were all smiling softly, " Thank you guys… this means so much to me. How did you…?"

Jazz grinned, " We set up a schedule, whoever wasn't with you both at the hospital was here working on this. We thought it would be nice to have her room ready for her when she got here."

Blinking rapidly he released Annabelle so that he could wipe the tears from his eyes. Before anything else could be said Serena cried out softly ans shifted in her seat gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Sam carefully set down the car seat and undid the straps then picked his daughter up cradling her to his chest. Sarah looked to Sam, " I'll go get a bottle ready for her. I'll be right back Sam." then she quietly slipped out of the room.

Sam walked up to the rocking chair that was beside Serena's crib and sat down in it. He positioned Serena in the crook of his arm and then began to rock back and forth gently. Just as Serena's soft cries were becoming more insistent Sarah reappeared with a warm bottle, Sam took it from her outstretched hand, " Thanks Sarah." His attention immediately fell to his daughter as he began to feed her. At first her tiny swallows came fast as she tried to fill her belly quickly, but slowed as her hunger pangs were eased.

Once she was done with her bottle Sam carefully positioned her on his shoulder moving his hand in gentle circular motions upon her back until she burped. Kissing her head gently he stood and made his way over to the changing table and with Sarah's assistance got her changed and dressed. Serena had fallen asleep once more, Sam picked her up and brought her over to her crib then gently set her within it. Caressing her head gently he whispered, " Welcome home Serena."

His attention was pulled to his right when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, when he turned he was looking into Ratchet's azure eyes, " Come one Sam, let's get you settled too." Sam was about to protest but Ratchet shook his head his voice brooked no argument, " No Sam, you need to rest before you collapse, come with me."

Optimus stepped forward, " I will stay with Serena for now, go with Ratchet Sam."

Sam cast another long glance towards his daughter who was sleeping peacefully in her crib before nodding and allowing Ratchet to guide him from the room. The others dispersed as well to get some recharge leaving only Optimus in the nursery with Serena.

Leaning over the crib railing he gazed at her tiny sleeping form, his spark warmed at the very sight of her. Adjusting her blankets slightly he whispered to her, " Rest well my little one." He settled down in the rocking chair beside her crib and watched over her silently as she slept.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:

Thank you for the reviews, adds and alerts! It is so nice and extremely encouraging to see that people are reading, reviewing and enjoying this story.

I wish to especially thank **Phoenix13**.

This chapter was extremely difficult for me to write, I can only hope that it conveys properly what everyone in the story is feeling right now. I must admit I had to walk away from it a couple of times before I could finish it. I hope that you like it.

Italics will indicate an internal communications link between autobots or private thoughts.

Please Read and Review! Thanks Much!

Disclaimer - These amazing characters, and specific quotes from the movie (with the exception of my original character and the idea for this story) do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them for a short time for recreational purposes. Promise.

--

From The Ashes - Chapter 8

By - MelancholyRose611

--

It was early morning, the sun had yet to rise and the apartment was eerily silent as the others slept. Captain Lennox cradled Serena to his chest, swaying her gently in his arms with each step he took about her room. Holding her like this reminded him of when he had returned home after Mission City and seen baby Annabelle for the first time. For many nights after his return he would enter his daughters room and just hold her as he was now with Serena.

Will had gone into Serena's room in the middle of the night to find Optimus still sitting beside her crib, keeping a constant vigil over her. He had ushered the mighty leader from the room ensuring him that he would keep an eye on her, and that he should recharge with the others. Reluctantly Optimus had complied, lingering only a moment longer to carefully adjust the blanket that covered her before slipping quietly from the room.

His meandering thoughts were brought back to the present when he glanced out the window in the nursery. The night sky was beginning to fade as the sun began its ascent, it's pale tendrils reached out to push back the waning darkness. A barely audible sigh escaped his lips as he turned away from the window. Today was going to be an arduous day for them all, but more so for Sam, today they would lay Mikaela to rest.

"Will?" Sarah's voice was soft and with just his name she conveyed her love and her concern all at once.

He turned and saw her standing in the doorway, a bottle in one hand, a cup of coffee in the other. A small smile graced his lips, though it never quite reached his eyes, "Morning Sarah, she's doing alright, how's Bella?"

Sarah set both the bottle and coffee cup down on the dresser before approaching her husband, " She's still asleep, I brought you some coffee, why don't you let me take her for a bit."

Will nodded and let Sarah shift the baby from his arms into her own. She then grabbed the bottle and sat down in the rocking chair so she could began to feed her. Will picked up the steaming cup of coffee, leaned back against the dresser and began to drink. He watched his wife feed Serena, she was smiling warmly as she gazed at the child in her arms. He felt a twinge in his heart as his thoughts once again drifted to Mikaela. Allowing his eyes to slip closed for a moment he could see Mikaela sitting where his wife had been just moments before. She was holding her daughter a brilliant smile upon her face, those aqua eyes glimmering with happiness. When he reopened them he gazed at his wife and Serena, bowing his head slightly he swallowed past the lump in his throat. His voice was thick with strained emotion, "I'm… going to check on Sam…"

Before Sarah could respond she watched as her husband quickly slipped out of the room and disappeared down the hall. She allowed her worried gaze to linger on the now empty hall for a moment longer before Serena shifted in her arms drawing her attention back to her.

--

Sam struggled to open his eyes, they felt unnaturally heavy and he was disoriented. His thoughts were a jumbled mess and for a long moment he laid where he was trying to remember what had happened, why he felt like he did, and where he was. Blinking slowly he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands in an attempt to push away the haze that still lingered.

In his partially awake state he rolled onto his side to reach out for Mikaela. When his hand grasped at nothing he opened his eyes fully and was met with an empty and still made half of their bed. He knew what today was, what would be happening in just a few hours. The reality of it settled oppressively over him, it tried to suffocate him and he felt as if his chest would cave in at any moment from its sheer force. He took a shuddering breath, he vaguely remembered coming back to the apartment and getting Serena settled. Ratchet had walked him down to the master bedroom to ensure that he got some sleep. The CMO had given him a glass of water and some medication… when he had questioned what they were Ratchet had said they were painkillers. Sam rolled over onto his back again bringing a hand to his forehead and he snorted, " Just painkillers… right…"

It was then that he saw the digital readout of the clock on his nightstand, it was nearing six o'clock in the morning. In that moment sudden realization clicked and he felt his heart begin to race, if Ratchet had slipped him a sedative and he had slept all night… who had been with Serena? His heart seized in his chest as he felt the fear and panic begin to rise. Struggling to sit up he ignored the intense pain in both his ribs and head as he hastily climbed out of bed. When his bare feet touched the floor his head began to swim at the sudden change of position and he staggered nearly falling to his knees. Somehow he managed to right himself and reached for the door, when he opened it he was face to face with a surprised Captain Lennox.

--

Will was about to open the door to Sam's bedroom to check on him when to his surprise it flung open and he was nearly run into by Sam. The young man's eyes were wide and he looked panicked, " Sam! What's wrong? Are you alright?" He gripped Sam by his upper arms, he appeared unsteady and he was fearful that he would fall over.

Sam's aching brown eyes locked on Will's concerned ones and his words tumbled from his lips, " I didn't wake up, I didn't hear her! Where's Serena?"

Will tightened his grip on Sam's arms preventing him from bolting down the hall, " Easy Sam, Serena's fine, Sarah's with her right now, she wasn't alone."

Reaching his hand up to his aching head he gazed at Will with questioning eyes, " Why did he do that?"

The Army Captain's gaze softened, " You were dead on your feet Sam, you could barely walk, you can't be there for Serena if you're so sleep deprived that you can't function. Remember what I told you, what we all told you, you aren't alone Sam. We're all here for you, we want to help."

Sam's eyes slipped closed for a moment then reopened, he merely nodded his head, "Where's Serena?"

"Sarah was in the nursery with her when I left to come and check on you. Come on, lets go see how they're doing." He stepped to the side and allowed Sam to walk in front of him. When they passed through the living room they saw Ironhide's holoform holding a still tired Annabelle in his arms. Ironhide nodded in their direction then carried Annabelle into the kitchen to get her something to eat for breakfast.

When they entered the nursery Ratchet was standing beside Sarah and Serena. Optimus, Jazz and Bumblebee were standing off to the side speaking quietly to one another. As Sam approached them Ratchet stood straight and squared his shoulders slightly, " Sam…"

However Sam shook his head effectively cutting off the medic, his voice soft, " I know Ratchet… it's okay." His gaze shifted to his daughter who was awake and sitting quietly in Sarah's arms, her little eyes were looking around taking things in. Reaching out for her Sarah immediately shifted her into his outstretched arms. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead lightly.

Sarah stood and motioned with her hand for Sam to follow her, " She's already been fed and changed, lets get her dressed." Bumblebee and Ratchet moved over to stand beside them as Sarah helped Sam get her dressed. Will excused himself to go get ready, Optimus and Jazz headed in the direction of the kitchen to check on Ironhide and Annabelle.

--

It was nearing nine o'clock when everyone had gathered outside of the main entrance of the base to depart for Tranquility Cemetery. Will stood beside Ironhide, his arms wrapped around Sarah and Annabelle in an effort to comfort them. Sarah looked up to him, her eyes filled with concern, her question unspoken but understood. Will smiled weakly then allowed his gaze to drift to the main entrance, " He's coming." Sarah merely nodded and rested her head upon her husbands broad shoulder.

Everyone's attention was pulled towards the main entrance of the base as Sam appeared carrying Serena in her car seat. When he approached them his eyes were cast downwards, and his shoulders hung heavily. Bumblebee opened his doors for Sam who wordlessly set about getting Serena situated before quietly slipping into the drivers seat. When Sam was settled inside Bee and his doors closed Will ushered his family into Ironhide's cab. The Autobots engines roared to life and they proceeded to head towards the cemetery.

Silence loomed heavily over the Autobots and their passengers as they continued towards their destination. Sam sunk further down in the drivers seat and allowed his forehead to press against the cool glass beside him. The quiet purr of Bumblebee's engine had lulled Serena back to sleep so he stared blankly at the passing scenery. His gaze shifted momentarily to the horizon and the deep blue sky above them. It was beautiful and bright and he felt a bitter sadness rise from somewhere deep within. It didn't seem fair that it should be so beautiful on a day such as this. He sighed wearily and allowed his gaze to fall to his lap, he felt his seatbelt tighten around him slightly and he glanced to the dashboard. Bee's radio remained silent so he wouldn't wake Serena but the gesture of comfort spoke volumes. He patted Bee's door frame gently with his hand in response but did not speak.

When they reached the cemetery Optimus pulled to a stop outside the main entrance, the other Autobots followed suit and parked behind him. His holoform stepped down from his cab and he surveyed the area with sad eyes. It was a sorrowful place, filled with aching loss, pain and regret. There were rows of granite and marble for as far as he could see and his spark twisted within its casing. Each marker represented a silent sentinel for a lost loved one, for a family torn apart, and for futures lost. In the distance he could see the area where Mikaela was to be laid to rest, he could see her casket beside a mound of earth hidden beneath a covering. It was in that moment that the strong and brave Optimus Prime, who had stared death down without hesitation time and time again had to look away. He glanced over at his fellow Autobots and their human friends as they climbed out of their respective vehicles. They all wore similar grief stricken looks, eyes filled with sadness and tears. He could feel his comrades sorrow through their links with one another, it radiated painfully within him which amplified his own guilt and sadness.

When Bumblebee pulled to a stop behind Jazz Sam looked out at the cemetery before them and it felt as if an icy hand had clutched at his insides. With trembling hands Sam fumbled with the seatbelt then released it. When he reached for the handle the door opened for him and he stepped out, his gaze immediately searched out the area where Mikaela was. When he spotted it in the distance his heart began to hammer within his chest and he felt the meager control he had over his emotions began to falter. Steeling himself he walked around Bumblebee and carefully removed his daughter from her seat then moved to stand beside his guardian.

Everyone remained silent as they approached the burial site, the priest was there waiting, book in hand. After everyone had settled the priest began to speak however his words were lost on Sam. He could not hear any of it as his gaze was fixed on the casket before him. His mind reeled with memories of Mikaela, her soft whispers echoed within his mind and he could swear he felt her warm breath ghost over his ear. He could do nothing to suppress the tremors that were beginning to rack his body.

To his left Sarah was crying softly, Will pulled her into his arms in an effort to comfort her, his own eyes shimmered with unshed tears. Annabelle rubbed at her red and puffy eyes with small hands and she buried her tear stained cheeks against Ironhide's side as she choked back a sob.

Ironhide looked down as he felt Annabelle press up against him, her body trembled as she cried and his spark churned at her distress. He brought his arm around her and with a strong hand he held her as she cried into his shirt. The carefully suppressed rage that he had buried deep within his spark thrashed and pulsed dangerously within its prison, threatening to break free and overwhelm him. He took a steadying breath and reigned in the torrent of emotion that wanted to lash out. Now was neither the time nor the place to seek justice, now was a time to mourn, retribution would come later.

Ratchet stood in silence as he listened to the human priests words however they brought him no comfort. His spark churned violently with grief and guilt, Mikaela had been his charge, his human to protect and he had failed. As a result of that failure they were now here laying her to rest. Will had tried to explain to them all that this tragedy could not have been foreseen nor could it have been prevented. However he could not bring himself to draw comfort from the army captains words, and it did nothing to ease his guilt.

Jazz allowed his gaze to shift slowly over his friends and his spark ached mercilessly. He could feel his comrades emotions through their links with one another, the despair, the grief and the overwhelming feelings of guilt and regret reverberated painfully between them all. Jazz had always been the optimist within their rag tag group of mech wreckers, always managing to find the bright side of things no matter how bleak it seemed. However today he could find nothing within this situation to be optimistic about.

Bumblebee tore his gaze from the casket before him when he heard Sam whimper beside him. Sam clutched Serena protectively against his chest, his entire body was trembling and tears slipped down his cheeks. He was Sam's guardian and his friend, he wanted to somehow shield and protect him from this but he was powerless to do so. He could not change the past, he could only offer comfort, and hope that his presence and his friendship would be enough to help him through this. He placed a gentle hand on Sams trembling shoulder, Sam turned and gazed at him with bloodshot and tear filled eyes. What little composure Sam had been struggling to hold onto was crumbling quickly.

As the priest finished the sermon he nodded sympathetically to those gathered, then silently left them so that they could each say their goodbyes in their own way. One by one each of them approached the casket placing a rose on top of it, murmuring softly before stepping back then moving away. After Bumblebee placed his rose atop the casket he approached Sam who was still standing where he had been when the service began. Bumblebee whined softly and Sam looked to him sadly then nodded. He carefully handed Serena to Bumblebee and allowed him to move away towards the others. They were all making their way towards their alternate modes to give Sam a moment alone to say goodbye.

Sam held a single white rose in his trembling hands, they had always been Mikaela's favorite. He wanted to step forward but his feet felt heavy as if rooted to their spot. Part of his mind still clung desperately to the irrational thought that this was all a terrible nightmare. That he would wake from it and everything would be alright, he prayed to himself that this wasn't real, that he wasn't really here to say goodbye to Mikaela forever. He struggled against the growing panic that was rising within, he wanted to wake up from this, he wanted to grab Mikaela in a crushing embrace and never let her go!

Slowly he managed to take a step forward, his heart began to hammer within his chest again and he felt a chill run through his body. With each step that he took towards the casket the reality of Mikaela's death sunk in even deeper and his irrational hopes of waking began to fade. He now stood before it, his tearful gaze fell upon its smooth and now flower covered surface. His voice was trembling with emotion as he strained to whisper, " I don't know if you can hear me Kaela, but if you can I want you to know how much I love you. I will always love you."

Raising his shaking hand he carefully placed his white rose upon the casket, then allowed his hand to rest upon its exterior. As soon as his hand made contact he felt something inside of him shatter into a thousand sharp and tiny pieces. What strength he had left seemed to disappear and he fell to his knees before the casket. He rested his forehead upon its cold surface and the sob that ripped from his throat was heart shattering. His shoulders shook as he sobbed uncontrollably, in-between sobs he struggled to speak to her. " I can't do this without you Kaela… I want you back… we need you… I need you…"

The others stood silently by the gated entrance of the cemetery to give Sam some time to say his goodbyes. When Sam fell to his knees and began to cry out in despair Bumblebee immediately moved to go to him, however a firm hand fell upon his shoulder keeping him in his place. When he turned to see who was stopping him he was met with Will's sorrowful gaze and he shook his head, " Don't Bee… he needs to say goodbye… he needs to do this…"

Bumblebee was not happy about being held back from going to comfort Sam, he wanted to pull Sam into his arms and try to protect him. However he relented to the Captain's wishes and remained where he was, Serena began to shift slightly in his arms and he held her close to his spark. Sam's heart wrenching sobs carried over the air to them and it made his spark twist and churn inside of him.

Sam didn't know how long he had knelt on the ground for, only that he remained there even when his tears had stopped. In its wake all that he was left with was a sick hollow feeling, it writhed and toiled mercilessly deep within him. He could feel it eating him up inside and he had to resist the urge to lay upon the ground beside Mikaela and let it devour what was left of what he assumed was his soul.

His daughters soft cries could be heard in the distance now as if echoing his own despair. His daughter needed him, and with that one solitary thought in mind he struggled to stand on unsteady feet. He wiped furiously at his eyes for a moment before turning away from his life love and making his way back to the others. He avoided their eyes, he could feel their sad and sympathetic gazes upon him, he couldn't deal with that right now. He was teetering precariously on the edge of his emotions and knew if he looked into their eyes he would fall over its edge and be lost.

Instead he concentrated on his daughter, wordlessly taking her from Bumblebee's arms. He whispered to her softly as he climbed into the back of the camaro with her. Within minutes they were moving and presumably heading back to the base, however he paid it no mind as his sole focus was on his daughter and his daughter only.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note:

_peeks out from underneath_ _desk_ - Please feel free to chuck a virtual wrench at my head… I know this update has been a **long** time waiting… _hides_ _back under desk_

Thank you for the reviews, adds and alerts! It's so nice and extremely encouraging to see that people are reading, reviewing and enjoying this story.

Italics will indicate an internal communications link between autobots or private thoughts.

Please Read and Review! Thanks Much!

Disclaimer - These amazing characters, and specific quotes from the movie (with the exception of my original character and the idea for this story) do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them for a short time for recreational purposes. Promise.

--

From The Ashes - Chapter 9

By - MelancholyRose611

--

Sam had not spoken a single word on their return trip to the base from the cemetery. Bumblebee had remained silent as well, as he was not sure what he could say to his charge that could possibly help. The links between the Autobots had fallen silent as well, as everyone was lost within their own thoughts. When the convoy had arrived at the base Sam had merely exited Bumblebee's alt form with Serena and wordlessly made his way through the base and into their apartment.

That had been three days ago, and Bumblebee had taken up residence in the corridor beside the entrance to said apartment and had not left once. It had been days since Sam had locked both himself and his daughter inside of it's confines and his processor was heavy with worry. His scanners which he kept trained on them constantly, told him that physically Sam and Serena were both alright, however that did nothing to ease his concern. Sam had locked himself and Serena away from everyone, all attempts to gain access to the apartment by anyone had gone unanswered.

Bumblebee and the other Autobot's knew that Sam was hurting, but could not understand why he would isolate himself from them in his time of need. Will and Sarah had both told them that Sam was merely trying to deal with Mikaela's loss in his own way, and that when he was ready he would come out. The Autobots found no solace in those words however and they waited in silent apprehension for when Sam would emerge with Serena.

Bumblebee was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the heavy metallic ring of footsteps coming down the corridor towards him. He turned at the sound and was met with the equally worried optics of Ratchet. The chartreuse medic turned his gaze towards the apartment momentarily as he scanned the occupants within then looked back to Bumblebee, " Still nothing?"

Bumblebee emitted a low whine from his vocal processor and gazed forlornly at the closed door then shook his head.

A hiss of air rushed from Ratchet's vents, very reminiscent of a human sigh as he settled down beside the yellow scout on the floor. There was silence between them both for quite some time before Ratchet took the opportunity to scan the younger mech. The scout's energy readings were low, he was in need of energon. His systems were close to being overtaxed, the slight tremors within his frame was indication enough, he needed recharge. He placed a gentle hand on Bumblebee's shoulder, " Bee you need to take in some energon and you need to get some recharge."

Bumblebee ever the youngling, stubbornly refused, " My systems are slightly run down, however I am not near critical levels yet, I will be fine Ratchet."

Ratchet shook his head in disapproval then stood up slowly, " Bee, I don't want to make it an order but I will if I have to. What kind of medic would I be if I allowed you to willingly fall into disrepair? Now come on youngling, the others are in the recreation room as well."

For a long moment Bumblebee did not move from his position on the floor and Ratchet figured he would need to pull rank on the young scout, but Bumblebee slowly stood. His joints and hydraulics hissing and creaking in protest, obviously stiff from lack of movement. With one last weary glance at the door Bumblebee turned away and followed the medic down the corridor towards the recreation room.

--

Meanwhile, inside the apartment Sam was sitting in the rocking chair in Serena's room. He rocked back and forth slowly using his toes, the chair creaked softly with each motion. Serena was currently lying in her crib awake, looking around herself in quiet fascination. He sighed softly to himself and allowed his head to lean back against the headrest of the chair and his weary eyes slid closed momentarily. He had locked himself away in the apartment as soon as they had returned from the funeral and they had yet to step outside of it. He had heard over the last few days the various knocks and quiet pleas of the others, however he couldn't bring himself to answer them. Somewhere in his mind he knew what he was doing was irrational, they only wanted to help, to help him through this, and to help him with his daughter.

He had realized though that if he focused solely on his daughter, on taking care of her and being there for her he could push his own pain away for the time being. Ignoring it's presence was not going to make it go away nor was it going to just absolve, he knew that. It was still there, churning sickeningly within his chest, it was a constant inner struggle to contain and control it. He was painfully reminded of that struggle every night when he tried to sleep. When his body relaxed in those few moments in-between sleep and wakefulness that was when his meager defenses would crumble. That was when everything would overwhelm him with such a ferocity that he would be left breathless.

He would then sit up from his now all too empty bed and begin to pace the confines of their apartment. In every room, everywhere he looked, he would remember something, a sound, a smell, a moment in time burned into his memory with such clarity that he believed it to be real at that moment. It was at these times, late at night when Serena was asleep that his battle between a heart wrenching despair and an uncontrolled rage would nearly consume him. It was a battle of epic proportions taking place within him that at times he felt as if its fiery wrath would consume him and leave nothing but ashes in its wake. His body merely the collateral damage to the intense fires wrought between his heart and mind.

Sam's eyes opened and he scrubbed his weary face with trembling hands. Just thinking about those sleepless nights and those thoughts as he paced began to distress him even further. As a result his heart began to race and tremors began to travel throughout his body. He looked up towards the ceiling and whispered to no one and everyone, his voice trembled, "I don't think I can do this…"

However no response was forthcoming… not that he expected one, he merely shook his head and allowed his gaze to wander about the room listlessly. The one voice that he wanted to hear the most was the one he knew would not answer him. It was a vicious cycle of torment that he wasn't sure how to bring to an end, or if it would ever be possible to end it. He remembered his mother had once told him when he was younger, that all wounds would heal eventually if given enough time. Sam believed that somehow his mother could never have possibly meant that to cover the loss of one so close, so dear to him. After all, how could one possibly ever recover from the loss of half of your own soul? Was a wound so grievous even capable of healing? Or would it merely fester until there was nothing left worth saving of the remaining half…

Sam immediately shook his head trying to clear his mind of such morose thoughts, it was merely making things worse. He couldn't afford to let his mind stray down that particular path of thinking, nothing good would ever come from it. He pulled himself up out of the rocking chair and approached Serena's crib then leaned over the railing to observe her. It was remarkable he thought to himself, just how much she looked like Mikaela, she was beautiful. He couldn't help but smile at that, " What do you say Serena… what should we do?"

She merely looked up at him silently in response, curling and uncurling her tiny little fists. Sam leaned over the railing, hissing only slightly at the discomfort in his ribcage then carefully picked up his daughter and brought her snugly to his chest. Wrapping her blanket securely around her, he took a deep breath, " We can't stay in here forever… it's not going to make things any better."

With that being said he slowly walked towards the door, switching off the light in Serena's room then headed to the main entrance to the apartment. With one last hesitation he then keyed in the code to open the door and stepped out into the brightly lit corridor in front of him. He listened silently for any indication as to where everyone was located but heard nothing. Looking down at his daughter he spoke softly, " Looks like we'll just have to wander around until we find someone."

--

Bumblebee entered the recreation room behind Ratchet and allowed himself to be guided into a seat at one of the large tables beside Ironhide. A cube of energon was placed in front of him almost immediately. He gazed up from the swirling pink fluid and gazed around him, Jazz was leaning back in a chair so that it was leaned against the wall. His visor down as he listened to music, the only indication of that was the occasional movement of his head, or his feet which were currently propped up on the table before him. Jazz had always dealt with things through music, he would immerse himself in it and would block out everything else when he needed to. Music was his coping mechanism.

Ironhide was beside him to the left, and was holding a half finished cube of energon within one of his own large hands as he gazed down at his charges. Ironhide always loved to be on the firing range, as weapons were his life, although lately the urge to blow things up was almost constant. Bee more often than not would hear Ironhide out on the firing range daily, sometimes more than once. Ironhide was a gruff mech, always had been but there was a softness underneath that gruff and scarred black exterior. He was hurting just as much as everyone else, he just chose to hide it and deal with it by blowing things up.

The Lennox family was all seated on the table near him, they had chosen to stay at the base for the time being in their temporary quarters seat up within Ironhide's own quarters. Young Annabelle was leaning back against her mother while she was quietly read a story. The normally exuberant and excitable child was rather subdued lately, though young she understood what was going on. Will was obviously lost in his own thoughts, his gaze was distant and was not locked on anything in particular. They all looked worse for wear, as they obviously had not been sleeping well.

Optimus was nearby lying curled up on a couch that had been pushed up against the far wall. Bumblebee mused to himself that he couldn't possibly be comfortable but his optics were dim, apparently he managed to fall into a light stasis regardless of his cramped quarters. Being at war did that to a bot, you made do with what you had and recharged when you could, comfort was usually a forgotten concern. It was an odd sight to see his commander in such a vulnerable position, but he would have been too young to remember a time when they were not constantly on guard for the threat of Decepticon attack. As he had been sparked at a time when the great war had just begun and was quickly gaining momentum. These years after the battle at Mission City had been the first years in all of his existence where peace was something he was surrounded by.

His wandering thoughts were interrupted when Ratchet chided him gently, " Bumblebee please drink your energon."

Bumblebee acquiesced and picked up the cube of energon then began to drink it slowly. He could feel its warmth spread quickly through his systems and with it some of his weariness was eliminated. It did not take him long to finish his energon, he realized as he set the empty cube down on the table that he had in fact been quite low on energon.

Ratchet clicked approvingly at the young scout then took the empty cubes and walked them over to the recycling unit. Just as he was about to place them inside the unit his scanners alerted him to the presence of two others in the room. Dropping the cubes on the floor in a clatter he spun around and looked to the entrance of the recreation room to visually verify what his scanners were telling him. Indeed, standing there was a very tired looking Sam, Serena was swaddled in a pink blanket safely within his arms.

The noise from the empty metal cubes hitting the floor startled Jazz and sent him tipping backwards in his chair sending him crashing to the floor in a heap, his feet still on top of the table in front of him. At the loud sound of Jazz crashing to the floor , Optimus was jarred abruptly from his stasis, causing him to in his own shock fall off the couch with a loud crash and a tangle of limbs. Ironhide had in his state of surprise accidentally crushed the cube of eneron in his hands, sending its remaining contents spilling all over his chassis.

Ratchet stared with wide optics at the young man before him, he felt relief flood through his systems at the sight of Sam and Serena. He spoke barely above a whisper, the shock and relief both evident in his voice, " Sam?!"

Bumblebee whipped around in his chair so fast when he heard Ratchet speak his charges name that the servos in his neck and spinal relay whined loudly in protest at the sudden and harsh movement.

Sarah, Will and Annabelle all rushed to the edge of the table to look down at the entrance to the recreation room as well to get a look at Sam and Serena for themselves.

Sam looked around at the bots and humans gathered in the room as he surveyed the chaos his entrance had inadvertently caused. With a rather pained and sheepish expression on his face he said the first thing that came to mind, "Hey… got room for two more?"

--

end of chapter note:

Things have been pretty dark and tough for Sam and the gang, but things will get better soon. I promise. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note:

First I want to say I am sorry for the major… and I mean MAJOR delay with the continuation of this story. I haven't forgotten about FTA, and I do intend to finish this. Unfortunately, house hunting has become a rather oppressive and time consuming beast… There is light at the end of the tunnel though…. We found our house!

Italics will indicate an internal communications link between autobots or private thoughts.

Please Read and Review! Thanks Much!

Disclaimer - These amazing characters, and specific quotes from the movie (with the exception of my original character and the idea for this story) do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them for a short time for recreational purposes. Promise.

--

From The Ashes - Chapter 10

By - MelancholyRose611

--

It had been a number of weeks since Sam and his daughter had entered the recreation room and caught the Autobots as well as the Lennox family by surprise. Things by no means had returned to normal for the rag tag group of Autobots and humans. However the level of tension and anxiety had decreased slightly now that Sam and Serena were both accessible to the Autobots and the Lennox Family.

Within the Witwicky home on base, Sam gazed in the mirror at his reflection for a long moment, once vibrant, now dull brown eyes stared back at him. The tender flesh beneath them still marred from numerous sleepless nights. His dreary observations were interrupted when he heard steady but soft footsteps approaching his open bedroom door. "You don't have to be present for the sentencing hearing Sam."

Sam turned his gaze away from his reflection and came face to face with the sympathetic gaze of Captain Lennox. He shook his head slightly, "I need to be there for it Will. Someone needs to be there so that Mikaela is more than just a name in a case file. I want… I need him to see… to understand what he did… what he took away from us."

His gaze shifted to the picture frames on his dresser, the eight by ten wedding photograph of he and Mikaela and now beside it a picture of their beautiful baby girl. He could feel the prickling of tears at the corners of his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He needed to be strong today, he had promised himself that he would hold it together. So Sam took a long calming breath, and pulled his shoulders back a little before turning to face Captain Lennox, " We should get going, I don't want to be late."

The army Captain stared appraisingly at the young man before him for a moment longer before nodding once and turning towards the door. Reaching for the door knob he held the door and allowed Sam to walk out of the apartment first. After closing up the door behind him he turned to Sam who was looking at him, he knew the question before it was even asked, " Serena is with Ratchet in the med bay."

Despite the circumstances Sam couldn't help but feel the gentle upwards pull of his lips in a faint but genuine smile. All of the Autobots had quickly become attached to his daughter, so much so that Optimus actually had to develop a schedule of sorts to ensure equal time was given to everyone. He laughed at the memory of the day Optimus had handed out "the schedule", it had been with all of the seriousness expected of the Prime. It had only taken a few astroseconds for Ratchet to comment dryly about the apparent unequal amount of time scheduled for Optimus as compared to the others. The great red and blue mech's optics had glittered with amusement when he stated quite seriously that he was the Prime after all. He had then gently picked up Serena and made his way out of the recreation room leaving a room full of gaping bots and laughing humans in his wake.

If there was only one thing that Sam was certain of in these turbulent times it was that Serena would never suffer from a lack of love and or attention. He knew in his heart with absolute certainty that there was nothing in the universe that would keep the Autobots from ensuring both Serena's happiness and her safety.

He found it amazing that the Autobots, a group of giant mech wreckers who were older than his solar system, who could move worlds if they wished could be rendered helpless and held captive merely by his daughter. He also knew that Serena, without even being aware of it had every bots servos wrapped around her tiny little fingers.

Will walked shoulder to shoulder with Sam down the brightly lit corridor towards the med bay so that he could see Serena briefly before they left. Will, who was married understood why Sam wanted to be at the sentencing hearing today. He knew if he was in Sam's position, he would feel the same way. On the other hand, the father in him wanted to keep Sam at the base to avoid the pain that was sure to come. Knowing the name of the person who shattered your world was one thing. However coming face to face with that person was a completely different thing. He understood Sam's decision and as such had buried his fatherly instincts away for the time being, he would respect Sam's decision to go and would offer his support when it was needed. Just as he knew the others would do as well.

Casting a sideways glance at Sam, he took note that his posture was tense, but his gaze was distant, seemingly somewhere far off. There was however the faintest traces of a smile forming upon his lips. Before he could inquire Sam laughed softly, shaking his head. Will's brow furrowed with curiosity, "What are you thinking about Sam?"

Sam's gaze met Will's, "Just about how grateful I am to have the Autobots, you and your family as friends. Serena and I are very, very fortunate."

Will patted Sam's shoulder then gripped it in a firm but comforting grip as they approached the entrance to the med bay. His voice, though gentle was laced with a seriousness that left no room for doubt. "I know I speak for the Autobots too when I say this kid, We'll always be there for the two of you, I mean it. That will not ever change."

Sam turned to gaze at Will and saw the sentiment of his spoken words reflected wholeheartedly in his eyes. He smiled, his eyes glassy, "Thanks Will, for everything, I really appreciate it."

Will returned the smile reassuringly and steered him through the main area of the med bay and towards Ratchet's office. Walking through the open doorway their attention was brought to Ratchet who was sitting behind his massive desk, a data pad in one hand, and an energon cube in the other. The chartreuse medic took notice of their arrival, set down his cube of energon and motioned for them with his now free hand to be quiet. He spoke barely above a whisper, "Serena has already refueled and is currently recharging Sam, everything is fine."

Sam nodded in understanding, the medic leaned down to the floor and held his hand out palm up. Both men quickly hopped on and were brought to the top of Ratchet's somewhat cluttered desk. Climbing off of the mechs hand they made their way over to the crib that was a mirror image of the one in the Witwicky household.

Sam leaned over the railing of the crib, his daughter was fast asleep swaddled snugly in her pink blanket. Leaning over her, he gently brushed his fingertips over the top of her heard and whispered, " I love you Serena, be good for Ratchet. I'll be back soon."

Even though the anxiety of leaving Serena was still a powerful presence, he understood there was no safer place for her to be than here with the Autobots. Turning to Ratchet his expression grateful, " Thank you for watching her Ratchet."

The chartreuse medic tipped his head slightly, optics glowing a soft azure, " You are most welcome Samuel. I would not have it any other way. She will remain safe, you have my word."

Ratchet offered his hand once again and both Sam and Will climbed into it without hesitation. Years with the Autobots had melted away any apprehension about their size and the heights that they were held at. Instead of setting them on the floor as they expected, Ratchet brought them upwards so that they were eye to optic level. "Bumblebee and Ironhide will both accompany you to the hearing. Jazz will also be patrolling the immediate area to ensure the area is secure."

Sam and Captain Lennox both nodded in understanding, the army Captain placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, " Come on, we should get going, traffic downtown will be hectic."

Ratchet tilted his head slightly in a motion that the humans recognized as he was receiving an internal communication from another Autobot. "Bumblebee and Ironhide are both at the main entrance waiting for you to depart."

With that being said the medic carefully deposited them on the ground and they made their way to the exit of his office. After Sam had passed through the door and slipped out of sight, Ratchet called out softly, " Captain Lennox…"

When the sandy haired man turned to him he could see the recognition of his unasked request, "I'll keep an eye on him Ratchet." With that being said he quickly jogged off in the direction that Sam had gone leaving Ratchet alone with Serena. Leaning forward to get a better view of the sparkling he sighed, air filtering through his vents. He whispered softly, " I swear to Primus that as long as my spark pulses within my chest I will always be here to protect you. I will not fail you my little one."

Serena continued to sleep, completely oblivious to her guardians fierce and emotional declaration. Her tiny little arms were stretched out above her head. The silence between them was broken abruptly by a deep and powerful voice.

"I believe that we all, despite what Samuel and the Lennox family have insisted, are part to blame for what has happened. I do not believe that there is anything in this universe that can help absolve us of these feelings of guilt and remorse, whether misplaced or not. I do know in my spark as I am sure you do as well, that Mikaela, the bright spark that she was would not allow us to be crushed beneath our grief and guilt. I believe she would expect us to soldier on, and strive to protect those we have with us here now. We owe that to Mikaela, and I as well as yourself and every other bot here will ensure that we do just that."

Ratchet who was surprised by the silent approach turned abruptly to the doorway of his office and saw Optimus standing there, hand gripping the door frame as he looked towards Serena as she slept with sad optics. He shifted his gaze to the medic, his optics glowed fiercely an continued to speak not allowing Ratchet a moment to respond.

"I have known you Ratchet, since the day that I was sparked, and I will not in good conscience allow you to shoulder the burden of guilt for Mikaela's death alone my friend. I can see it in your optics every time you look at Serena, do not ever doubt your ability to be a guardian to her. I know in my spark that there is no other bot functioning that Mikaela would have wanted more to be guardian to her sparkling. We both know Samuel feels the same way as well."

Optimus' voice was compassionate, yet held a firm conviction that left no room for argument. The heaviness in Ratchet's spark did not dissipate by any means but the icy cold grip it had over him lessened just slightly. His leaders spark felt words left him unable to speak at first but he managed to whisper, voice shaky with emotion, "Thank you Optimus."

The great mech nodded once and then as silently as he had appeared, slipped out of his office. Grabbing another stack of data pads from his desk he began slowly working his way through them. Hoping that he would be able to stay distracted enough not to allow his processor to wander over the events occurring on the other side of Tranquility.

--

The ride to the county courthouse was rather quiet, neither Autobot or their human passengers chose to break the somber silence. The nearer they came to their destination the more the gravity of the situation weighed heavily upon their minds. Sam was of course riding with Bumblebee, and Captain Lennox was riding with Ironhide. Glancing in the side view mirror occasionally Sam took note that Jazz popped in and out of his view as he stayed close to them both amidst the heavy morning traffic.

His attention shifted back to the scenery in front of him when Bumblebee slowed as he approached the large marble and granite building. Both Autobots pulled to a stop alongside the main steps, Jazz continued past them then disappeared around the corner, beginning his sweep of the perimeter. The silence in the cabin was broken as the radio clicked on and Bumblebee's cultured British accent surround him like a soothing wave. "Are you certain that you wish to do this Sam?"

The young man shifted in the drivers seat slightly as he watched people come and go through the main entrance at the top of the steps. Each one oblivious to his thoughts and the events occurring in his life at the moment. Reaching his hand out to the dashboard he whispered, "I need to do this Bee."

He felt Bumblebee shift on his wheels, a clear indication of his friends indecision and worry over the current situation and his charges state of mind, " Though I am worried, I do understand Sam."

Sam patted the door frame in appreciation and the door slowly opened of its own volition allowing the noise of the street to replace the silent calm that Bumblebee had been exuding in his interior. As he climbed out of Bumblebee's interior he saw in his peripheral vision saw Captain Lennox jumping down from Ironhide's massive form.

The two men stood shoulder to shoulder at the base of the steps soon to be joined by Bumblebee and Ironhide's holoforms. At that moment Sam was again thankful to whatever powers that be, that he had the friends the he did.

The interior of the courtroom was expansive, columns of antiquated mahogany spread out and upwards into decorative arches and crown moldings. Rows of benches were filled with numerous individuals awaiting the beginning of the days proceedings.

Scanning the rows Sam found a bench that would accommodate their small group and quietly made their way over to it. The aged wood creaked and groaned under their weight as the four of them took their seats. As the minutes passed by Sam could feel faint tremors begin to travel throughout his body as the apprehension and anxiety began to build.

The Bailiff spoke loudly, his voice echoing slightly in the expansive room, " This court is now in session, would you please rise, the Honorable Judge Pembroke presiding."

The Judge Sam took notice, was an older gentleman, with graying salt and pepper hair. As he approached the bench the quiet murmuring scattered throughout the room had quieted and was now silent. As he settled into his seat the judge addressed the room, "You may be seated."

The room in its entirety settled back into their seats and settled quiet once again taking over the courtroom. The bailiff handed a manila folder to the judge who took it with his left hand and set in front of him on the bench. "Case number 32-486A, The State of California versus Jared Conner."

Sam's heart was now thudding rapidly within his chest, he turned his head as the side doors opened yet again, however this time the man that walked in was the man who had taken Mikaela from him and his daughter. Beside him the others tensed in recognition of the name and their gazes followed the mans movements until he was placed in a seat beside his public defender.

The judge looked up from the papers before him and stared down upon the man seated in the front of the court room. "Mr. Conner, you have been found guilty of Driving while intoxicated, gross negligent operation of a motor vehicle resulting in a fatality, fleeing the scene of an accident and resisting arrest. Do you have anything you wish to say to the court before sentencing commences?"

Sam held his breath as he watched the man stand slowly from his seat at the table down front, his hands hanging loosely at his side. Beside him he heard Ironhide growl threateningly and Will whisper, "Easy Hide."

His attention was brought back to the man up front as he began to speak, his voice wavered slightly, " I wish I could fix what I did… but I can't and for what it's worth I want to say I'm sorry to that woman's family." With that being said he returned to his seat, lacing his hands in front of him on the table top, head tipped downwards.

The judge nodded, " It has been brought to my attention that the husband of the victim is here in the court room this morning." The judge looked to his papers briefly before continuing, "Does Mr. Witwicky wish to address the court and or the defendant?"

There were quiet murmurings throughout the courtroom, some wandering eyes and people turning in their seats to look around in search of Sam. Bumblebee, Will, and Ironhide all cast concerned glances in the young mans direction, silently offering their support. Although he took note that Ironhide's holoform was actually trembling from the sheer will of repressing his anger at the situation.

Rubbing his now clammy and sweaty palms on his pant legs he struggled to repress the tremors in his limbs as he stood. Completely aware of the fact that everyone in the courtroom was now looking at him expectantly, except for the one person who he wished to address he made his way down the aisle towards the judge. Standing rigidly in the front of the court room Sam took a long steadying breath and exhaled slowly, willing the tension in his body to ease slightly. The judge was watching him waiting patiently for him to speak.

Sam could not control the waver in his voice as he addressed the court before him. "Your Honor, I came here today to make sure that my wife… Mikaela was seen for who she really was, not merely a victim in a case file amongst a hundred others. I need for Mr. Conner to understand, to see the damage that he has caused. "

Sam took notice of the defendant to his right who was staring at his hands, fingers laced tightly together atop the table. His shoulders were hunched forward in an effort to make himself as invisible as possible.

Pulling his shoulders higher he gathered the strength he needed to continue, "Mr. Conner…when you chose to get behind the wheel of your pick up truck that night you made a choice. As a result of that choice you took the love of my life from me." His hands were shaking with the effort to remain composed, the turmoil that he was holding at bay was beating mercilessly within his chest. "It wasn't just my wife that you stole from me Mr. Conner, you stole my daughters mother from her as well. Your reckless behavior tore my family apart, and there is nothing you can say or do to make amends for what happened. I don't know what your sentence will be, but I know that once it is over, you will more than likely move on with your life… But my family, our friends… we will live with the painful consequences of your choice that night for the rest of our lives."

Sam vaguely remembered hearing the judge thank him for speaking, and offering his condolences to both himself and his daughter. With blurred vision from tears he turned on his heel and walked up the aisle, taking his seat beside Bumblebee.

The judge turned to look at the defendant, his facial expression schooled well by years of experience, " Will the defendant please rise."

Both the Public defender and Mr. Conner stood as requested. The judge leaned back in his chair and studied the defendant, his words were measured and carefully spoken. " Mr. Conner, it has come to the attention of this court that this is not the first time you have been before a judge in regards to a drinking related offense. However this time, the consequences of your actions were much more grievous than your last. Therefore it is this court's decision that you be sentenced to a term of no less than five years, and a term no more than fifteen years. Bailiff please take Mr. Conner back into custody."

The judge tapped his gavel and announced, " The court will take a brief recess prior to the next case."

Sam made no effort to stand up until Bumblebee placed a steady hand upon his shoulder. The four of them quietly made their way out to Ironhide and Bumblebee's alternate forms and were quickly on their way back to the base.

Bumblebee took note of how Sam's body sagged down into his drivers seat, he was emotionally spent and Bee was worried. He whispered through his speakers, "Sam…?"

At first Bee didn't think that his friend would answer him, but brown eyes tracked slowly to the dashboard and he sighed, " Bee… I need to see my daughter… I need to hug her right now."

Bumblebee answered Sam's quiet declaration by accelerating as much as he dared to without drawing unnecessary suspicion from other motorists and the local police forces. He could not take away his friends pain, but he could help alleviate it somewhat by bringing him to his daughter as quickly as he could.

--

Captain Lennox watched as Bumblebee began to accelerate past the posted speed limit putting a bit of distance between them. Will leaned forward, "Is everything alright 'Hide?"

The gruff bot's voice echoed through his cabin, "Yes Cap, Sam has expressed his desire to return to the base as quickly as possible, he wishes to be with his sparkling."

Knowing they weren't under threat of attack Will allowed himself to settle back against the drivers seat once again. Will was caught off guard when Ironhide spoke again, " I do not believe that the punishment of this human is befitting of the crime."

Will glanced out the drivers side window watching the scenery fly by as Ironhide accelerated to keep up with Bumblebee, a glance in the rear view mirror showed Jazz not too far behind them. " No it isn't, but for the human justice system, it's more appropriate than most."

The only response that Will received was a rather discontent grumbling of the black mech's engine.

--

When they reached the base Bumblebee quickly comm linked with Ratchet to find out his and Serena's location on the base. He then drove to Sam's home within the base, activating his holoform they both climbed out and entered the apartment. Both Optimus and Ratchet took notice of their arrival but cast worried glances at Bumblebee when Sam walked by them wordlessly towards Serena's room.

He sent them both a data burst detailing the court proceedings and sentencing, both Optimus and Ratchet exchanged worried glances before turning their attention to the two humans in the other room.

--

Serena was awake in her crib gazing up at the ceiling when Sam leaned over the railing. Carefully scooping her up into his arms he hugged her against his chest and trailed a number of kisses over the top of her head. Her tiny little hands opened and closed as she snuggled closer to her fathers chest, seeking out his contact and the comfort that it brought. Content to just hold her in his arms he made his way over to the rocking chair and sat down. The painful ache within his chest lessened somewhat when he held his daughter, and his turbulent thoughts began to relax slightly.

Rocking back and forth he was able to think about what had occurred this morning. He had been an emotional wreck and had not been able to process most of it until now. He knew that he had done the right thing by going, by being a voice for Mikaela when she could not be there for herself. The sentence handed down by the judge this morning by no means brought the pain to a stop, he had not expected it to. It did however give him a small, somewhat tangible sense of closure. It was a tiny spot within the gaping chasm of his soul that hurt just a little bit less than it had before. He clung desperately to that thought as he gently rocked his daughter in his arms. Content in knowing that his friends, his family were all nearby watching over them, and for the moment, that was enough.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note:

Italics will indicate an internal communications link between autobots or private thoughts.

Please Read and Review! Thanks Much!

Disclaimer - These amazing characters, and specific quotes from the movie (with the exception of my original character and the idea for this story) do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them for a short time for recreational purposes. Promise.

Now on a more personal note, I would like to take the opportunity to apologize for forgetting my story… however homeownership has become an all time consuming although happy endeavor. I will strive to update this story if there is a positive response to its chapters. I know a lot has changed… especially considering the third installment will be hitting theatres soon…. So this obviously is AU.

It's been sooo long since I've written anything… hopefully this chapter isn't too terrible….

There was a negative review left by someone and I wish to address that matter. Nothing in life is perfect, and life is defined not only by the good things but by the bad things as well. This story is my attempt to show the perseverance and inner strength of an individual against all odds, when they are lucky enough to have a supporting and caring group of friends and "family". More often than not life is indeed filled with tragedy, a series of unfortunate events, how we deal with it is what defines us.

If you only want to read stories that are filled with kittens and rainbows be my guest. It was made clear that this story was a tragedy, that it had dark themes, as the writer it's my prerogative. If you don't like it. Don't read it. Now… On with the fiction.

From The Ashes - Chapter 11

By - MelancholyRose611

Twelve months… three hundred and sixty five days…Eight thousand, seven hundred and sixty hours… Could it even be possible that that much time had already elapsed since his life had been changed so irrevocably? Sometimes it felt like everything had all happened just yesterday, the mixture of pain and joy nearly overwhelming. And yet other times it felt like a lifetime ago, memories and the resulting emotions faded with age to a dull ache. There were days where he felt considerably older than he was, although with the passage of time those days had started to come less and less. The familiar ache that would accompany it hurt a bit less as well, it was still there, it would never go away, he had accepted that, he was however still learning to cope with its presence.

He gazed up towards the house where Sarah, Annabelle and Captain Lennox were getting the last few things together for the party. The Autobots and the Lennox family had gone all out today for this occasion, and a considerable amount of time and effort had been put into it's subsequent planning. There were a number of picnic tables set up in a group beside the house, one covered in various foods for the humans, another covered in cheerfully wrapped presents of different shapes and sizes. The farm house and the property directly surrounding it had been decorated colorfully with a myriad of balloons and streamers. At the moment, a very large and multi colored banner was being hung up by both Ratchet and Bumblebee between two large trees above the picnic tables. In large bold letters it read _Happy First Birthday Serena!_

Samuel James Witwicky leaned his back against the tree trunk behind him and he returned his attention to his daughter as she crawled through the lush grass of the Lennox Family's lawn. Her white eyelet lace dress was accented with embroidered lavender flowers and trimmed with lavender satin bows, it fluttered in the slight summer breeze. Vibrant chestnut curls swayed back and forth around a smiling and slightly toothy grin, her aqua eyes were alight with both curiosity and happiness. Her attention at the moment was currently on the feel of the blades of grass between her tiny little fingers. A peel of giggles erupted from Serena as she trailed her fingers through the grass over and over again. Sam couldn't help but smile when he heard the delightful sound. Serena then continued her exploration of the yard directly around them.

As Serena began to grow everyone had seen the mirror like resemblance to her mother Mikaela, and as such the Autobots and the Lennox's both were wary of Sam's emotional state. However instead of being saddened by the uncanny resemblance Sam took great comfort and joy in it. Serena was both a part of himself and of Mikaela, she was theirs. Serena was irrefutable proof of the love and soulful connection that he and Mikaela had shared, and as such Mikaela would always be with them.

He took note that Serena was now sitting upright in the grass, her dress spread out around her. Big and round aqua eyes met his and she smiled, hands outstretched, little fists opening and closing, "Da!…Dada..da .da. da. da." Another round of excited giggles followed her jubilant exclamation.

Chuckling softly to himself he scooted over closer to Serena and granted her request by lifting her up into his lap. "Daddy's here sweet heart, how's my birthday girl?"

With his help Serena was standing up on his lap facing him and she smiled then leaned closer and planted a sloppy open mouthed kiss on his cheek while patting his face. Sam laughed heartily at that, he kissed her forehead gently then snuggled her to his chest, "Love you too Serena, love you too."

Captain Lennox hollered over to them from the picnic tables, "Sam! Time to eat!"

Sam nodded, "Coming!" He then turned his gaze to his daughter, " Well, look's like its time for food, cake and then presents."

Climbing to his feet he situated Serena on his hip and then they made their way over to the others. Annabelle was setting out the plastic silverware next to all of the plates while Sarah and Will were dishing out the food.

Ratchet's holoform approached Sam, "Samuel, why don't you let me take Serena while you eat. I will feed her."

Before Sam could respond Serena started to wriggle in his grasp, reaching out for the chief medical officer. Sam handed the little bundle of energy to Ratchet, "Thanks Ratchet."

The medic's azure eyes were already transfixed on Serena as he spoke, his voice gentle, "Of course Samuel … now Serena why don't we get you settled so you can eat yes?"

Sam's gaze followed Ratchet as he went and situated Serena in her high chair near the end of the picnic table. Optimus sat at the edge of the table near Serena and was currently tickling her sides as Ratchet fussed over her like a mother hen. Bumblebee, Jazz and Ironhide were nearby as well enjoying spending time with her.

A plate of food was pushed into his empty hands as Will came up beside him, "Goes by too fast doesn't it?"

Sam gripped the plate and turned towards Will, nodding his head, "Thanks… I know... She's getting so big Will… it's just hard to believe it's already been a year."

Will crossed his arms over his chest as he looked over at the group of autobots and Serena, a smirk quirking the corners of his lips "Yeah, before you know it she'll be running around, and talking a mile a minute. Then comes school… and then… boys…"

Will laughed loudly at Sam's deer in the headlights look of absolute horror at the thought of Serena being old enough to date boys. Slapping him jovially on the back he chortled, "Don't worry too much, somehow I don't think Daddy will be what the boys are going to have to worry about the most as far as Serena and Annabelle go, don't you agree?."

Ironhide glanced between Annabelle who was currently sitting beside her mother eating her dinner and then to Serena before turning back to Will and Sam, " No human male will harm either sparkling, any fragger foolish enough to try will have their aft handed to …"

Ironhide was cut off mid sentence by a rather fierce slap to the back of his head by Ratchet, "Stop swearing in front of the sparklings or so help me I will reformat you into a garbage compactor."

Ironhide opened his mouth to grumble a protest however Ratchet raised his hand in warning and the old mech wrecker closed his mouth with an audible click.

A round of light laughter echoed around the table and then the rest of their dinner went by smoothly and laughter was plenty. Once everyone had cleared their empty plates Bumblebee and Jazz went into the house and returned with Serena's birthday cake in hand. Reaching over everyone still seated at the table they set the cake on the center of the table for everyone to see.

Sam was clearly impressed, the cake was shaped and decorated to look exactly like the Autobot's insignia. "Wow… the cake looks amazing!"

Ratchet having scanned the cakes ingredients shook his head disapprovingly, "That item of food has very little nutritional value, the complex sugars and complex carbohydrates alone are…"

The CMO was cut off by Jazz, "Aw come on Doc Bot, let the little lady enjoy her birthday cake. A Little bit isn't gonna do her in."

Ratchet looked over at Serena who was looking at the cake curiously sighed and relented, "It is against my better judgment as far as her health is concerned but seeing as it is a special occasion…. Only a small piece though."

Optimus who had removed Serena from her high chair was currently holding her on his lap, she was sitting facing the group and her birthday cake. Will lit the number one candle and Serena's aqua eyes widened and she began to clap her hands excitedly.

A rather jovial round of Happy Birthday chorused throughout the group and Serena was bouncing up and down in her excitement.

As the singing came to a close Sam leaned forward, "Serena, you've got to blow out the candle. Come on you can do it Birthday Girl!"

After a few failed attempts Sam "helped her" blow out the candle and then the cake was handed out to everyone. Serena was trying very hard to utilize her spoon but it was proving to be quite difficult, though she was determined to try none the less.

At the moment Serena had successfully managed to get a spoonful of cake to stay on her spoon and was currently trying to feed it to Optimus behind her.

The leader's azure eyes glittered with mirth as he shook his head and smiled, "No thank you little one, you should enjoy your cake."

Serena tipped her head to the side slightly, her curls shifting over her shoulder as she considered his words at length. Coming to a decision Serena looked up at Optimus and held the spoon out to him once again insistently and tried to feed him yet again.

When Optimus declined the cake again Serena growled softly and everyone at the table human and mech alike broke out into gales of laughter. Jazz leaned back in his chair, "She's been hanging around ol' Ironhide too long Sam, before you know it she'll be asking for arm cannons for her birthday!"

Ironhide grinned at the idea, hand rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Maybe not cannons…something a little smaller, more manageable… I'm sure I could design something… light weight but it would still pack a wallop…"

Sam and Will's mouths were hanging open in shock as Ironhide was seriously contemplating options, and Optimus shook his head slightly in a mixture of disbelief and humor, " That will not be necessary Ironhide."

Bumblebee laughed, "That's all we need… is two mini-hide's running around."

Ironhide tried his best too look affronted by the commentary, though the amusement in his eyes was difficult to ignore.

The rest of the evening was spent in happy company, presents were opened and bits of colorful paper and ribbon was scattered across the picnic table. Serena's sugar rush had by now begun to wane, she was currently being held by Jazz. Her head was resting atop his shoulder, cradled up against his neck, her hands curled against his chest, clutching the plush ambulance that looked a lot like Ratchet against her.

Ratchet took note that Serena was struggling to stay awake but her eyes were drooping quickly. "I suggest that we conclude this evening's activities and we get the sparklings to bed, it has been a long day and is getting quite late."

The others agreed and they all made quick work of cleaning up the remnants of the party. Shortly there after the Lennox family had said their goodbyes and headed inside to get Annabelle to sleep, Ironhide made his way into the garage for the night after bidding farewell to the others.

Sam settled Serena into her car seat in Bumblebee's backseat and soon the rest of the Autobots were on their way back to the base. When they got home Sam said goodnight to the others and then made quick work of getting Serena ready for bed and settled into her crib.

He brushed a gentle kiss across her forehead and tucked her in before whispering, "Goodnight sweet heart, Sweet dreams. Happy Birthday."

He turned on the baby monitor and then made his way to his own bedroom. Once he was settled under the covers he laid there in the dark for quite a while merely thinking about the past year. The ups and downs, it had been one hell of an emotional roller coaster, of that he was certain. Looking up at the darkened ceiling he took a shuddering breath and whispered, "Love you Kaela. Love you forever."

Sam slowly drifted off to sleep, his mind both lost in memories of the past, and of thoughts of the future.


End file.
